The Sweet Secret
by Pozrah
Summary: Echizen Ryoma and Marui Bunta are childhood friends and were engaged by their parents. A little while after them being engaged, Bunta and his parents went back to Japan, leaving Ryoma in America. 6 years has passed and Ryoma is going to go to Japan as her mom's work is over. She will go to school... in Rikkaidai. Marui/Fem!Ryoma
1. The Deal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**A/N:** Meh =u='' Just a random plot that popped into my mind.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Deal**

**In the Echizen Household:**

"Wait for me, Ta-chan!" A 6 year-old girl that had emerald locks and hazel cat eyes that looked like golden, shouted while running after an 8 year-old boy that had red-pink hair and amethyst eyes who was running away from her, holding a pack of bubblegum in his hand.

"No way! Catch me if you can, Ryo!" 'Ta-chan' shouted back while running away as fast as he can.

After a few minutes of chasing, 'Ta-chan' finally got tired and slumped back against a wall, "Looks like your stamina is bad as usual, Ta-chan!" The girl teased the older boy with a grin and only sweated a bit while the boy was panting very hard.

"Then... I'll only have to... work on it...more," The boy managed to say while panting between words. Indeed, Marui Bunta was seriously having stamina problems even as a kid.

"And that's why you never beat me in tennis!" The young girl taunted. In a young age, Echizen Ryoma was already cocky but sweet and kind.

The redhead plainly ignored this and popped a piece of gum inside his mouth. Ryoma frowned at this but to Bunta, it looked like a pout and adorable. Standing up, he only grinned and patted the shorter girl's head, which reminded her of the height difference.

"Stop doing that!" Ryoma protested.

"Why?" Bunta asked while grinning, obviously enjoying teasing the younger girl.

Ryoma was about to reply but then both of their parents came into the living room. Seeing her dad and mom, she ignored Bunta and went to her mom and dad. She ran to her parents only to be carried and hugged by her dad that had a face-splitting grin.

"Ryo-chan! Had a fun time with your 'Ta-chan'?" Nanjirou teased/asked his daughter while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Mou, Ta-chan isn't an object to be considered as "owned"! Better work on your eyes, o-ya-ji~" Ryoma countered and purposely stretching the "oyaji" to point out he's old.

The other occupants of the room just chuckled at the antics of Ryoma and Nanjiroh.

Nanjirou countered back by tickling his daughter on her sides. This could've gone on forever if Rinko didn't cut in, "Anata, stop that before Ryoma gets cramps," Rinko scolded her husband.

"Hai..." Nanjiroh relented with a fake pout towards his wife.

Marui helped Ryoma stand up and gave her a piece of gum, "Arigato, Ta-chan!" Ryoma got the gum and popped it into her mouth before hugging him.

"You're welcome, Ryo." The redhead said while hugging her back.

Rinko and Shizuka **(1)** squealed at the "fluff" shown while Nanjirou and Sai **(2) **grinned at the children's interactions.

"Looks like it was a good idea to make that deal," Sai said while looking at his son's fond expression that was directed to the girl on his arms

"Yeah, I'll be damned if Ryoma ended up with some random guy," Nanjirou agreed while ignoring his wife's protest of his choice of words.

The children's ears perked up at this and asked, "What are you talking about, tou-san/oyaji?"

The adults suddenly grinned and asked them to sit down. The four adults sat on one couch while the two children sat on another one while blowing/popping their bubblegum.

"Well you see, we made a deal with each other that involves the two of you," Shizuka started while beaming at the two children.

"What deal?" Bunta asked while popping his bubblegum.

"Long story short, you guys are engaged," Rinko said as she grinned at her daughter and soon to be son in-law.

"NANI?!" The two children shouted while almost choking on their bubblegum.

"Yeap!" Nanjirou confirmed childishly.

"Why?" Both of the kids asked again as they were still in shock. They were both smart enough to know that being engaged means soon to be married and will be together forever.

"Because, I want you to be safe and happy in the future. Looking at the both of you interact earlier confirmed my guess that you will both be happy with each other in the future," Sai calmly explained before drinking tea.

At this, both kids looked at each other and thought about it.

'Well, Ta-chan is pretty nice and fun to be with. I feel safe with him and gives me free sweets. Plus, he's quite a decent opponent in tennis,' Ryoma thought as she stared at Bunta's face.

'Ryo is quite cute and kind even though she's quite a tsundere. She's like a little sister but when I think of her as that, it doesn't feel right. Is it love?' Bunta thought as he stared back at Ryoma.

A cough broke them out of their thoughts and looked back at their parents. They suddenly blushed on how they stared at each other for a long time and how they thought of each other.

Thus, came another round of squealing and grinning.

* * *

After a few minutes, Shizuka gasped as she suddenly remembered something important. Sai and Rinko noticed then asked if something's wrong.

"Ah... It's just that I remembered that I promised Okaa-san to make the whole family live together with her in Japan..." Shizuka explained as she smiled nervously.

...Complete silence in the room~

"EH?!" Nanjirou shouted while Rinko was moping that she won't some "fluff" for now. Sai was taking it more calmly as he also remembered about the promise Shizuka made. The kids were just sad that they won't see each other for a long time.

"Well... I do wonder how is Okaa-san handling the twins **(3)**," Sai wondered while taking another drink at his tea.

"Knowing those two, they probably gave her a heart attack already," Bunta commented dryly.

Sai and Shizuka sweatdropped at the deadpanned remark their oldest son gave.

"Do you want to stay with us for dinner? It is getting quite late." Rinko offered as she stood up to prepare dinner.

"Yes, it would be a delight for us and Bunta could stay longer with his fiancée," Shizuka said while teasing her son. Bunta and Ryoma blushed at this.

"Ryo, want to help me with my Tightrope Walking while waiting for dinner?" Bunta asked Ryoma while standing up to get his racket.

"Sure!" Ryoma agreed as she also stood up to get her racket.

They both headed to the tennis court in Ryoma's house while talking about ways how to improve Bunta's signature move.

Nanjirou, Sai, and Shizuka just drank their tea and chatted about stuff.

* * *

**At the Airport:**

"Looks like this is good bye," Ryoma murmured sadly as she looked at the Marui-fusai that had their suitcases at their sides.

"Don't worry, Ryoma-chan! I won't let Bunta fall for another girl while we're at Japan!" Shizuka assured her soon to be daughter in-law. This made Ryoma and Bunta flustered while looking at anywhere but each other.

Nanjirou, Sai, and Rinko only chuckled at their children.

"Tell us when you guys decide to move at Japan. We need to prepare for it!" Shizuka told Rinko as she winked at her son.

"Sure, though I'm sure it's not anytime this year because of my work here," Rinko said apologetically at her best friend.

While the adults continued to chat with each other, the two children had their own conversation.

"Ne, Ta-chan. While you're there, promise to email me every week?" Ryoma asked Bunta as she blush slightly.

"Sure. You can even make that every day," Bunta said as he grinned and winked at Ryoma. The younger girl blushed more visible and found her feet interesting.

Ryoma fumbled around her shorts pockets and held out a pair of silver rings with a red gem on it that had a fully bloomed rose as a design.

"Here. This is our promise to meet again and nothing will be changed." Ryoma said as she handed one ring to Bunta.

Bunta only nodded as he wore the ring on his left hand's ring finger while Ryoma wore the other ring on her left hand's ring finger.

_"Flight number 305, from New York to Narita: check-in is now in progress."_

"There's our cue. Good bye, take care of yourselves here." Sai said as he picked up his suitcases.

"Let's meet at Japan again. Good bye, be careful," Nanjiroh replied as he waved.

"Of course, if we won't meet again then Bunta would be so sad," Shizuka said as she grinned and waved making the boy flustered again.

"Ja ne, Ryo. Keep our promise, 'kay?" Bunta said to Ryoma as he kissed her forehead.

"Un! I will keep our promise. You better keep it!" Ryoma kissed Bunta's cheek and hugged him.

"Ja ne!" the Marui-fusai and Bunta waved good-bye as they left for their flight.

"Sayonara! Take care of yourselves!" the Echizen-fusai and Ryoma waved back as they wished them well.

After seeing their airplane leave, the Echizen-fusai and their daughter went home quietly as they thought of what will happen in the future.

* * *

**Shizuka (1): **My fan-made name for Bunta's mother as they didn't reveal what it really is.

**Sai (2): **Bunta's dad. Same reason.

**Ryohei and Kohei (3): **Bunta's younger brothers. Same reason.

**A/N: **And that's a wrap for chapter one!~ Please leave a review and oyasumi (it's 2 AM here ; - ;).


	2. Happy Day and Discovery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis

**A/N:**Yo! Thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows ;3 I really appreciate it :D And btw, I will write Marui as "Bunta" if he's with his family to avoid some confusion I guess (idk for me it just kinda doesn't sit right with him being called Marui when his whole family is "Marui".

* * *

**Chapter 2: Happy Day and Discovery**

**_6 years later:_**

**In America:**

"I want to go to Japan," Ryoma blankly stated as she faced her parents. They were seated in the living room as Ryoma called them to ask them a "favor".

"NANI?!" Nanjirou shouted as he stared wide-eyed at his daughter, "Bishoujo, this isn't a funny joke if it is."

"It isn't a joke," Ryoma deadpanned then calmly sipped her tea, "Besides, Okaa-san's work is done here and I need to take a break from the tournaments you've been throwing at me."

"Maa, my work is done here and don't you think it's about time for her to meet with Bunta-kun again, Anata?" Rinko said before sipping her tea.

"But but but but..." Nanjirou whined as fake tears came out of his "puppy" eyes.

"But I agree with her that she needs a break and we will go to Japan." Rinko said with a tone that leaves no room for argument.

"...When?"

"Within the next 2 weeks since we still have to pack up and fix some documents."

"Fine... But I get to choose where we'll live and where she will study," Nanjirou 'attempted' to compromise. Keyword: Attempted.

"No, it's already a given she'll go to Rikkaidai and we'll live in Kanagawa where Bunta-kun is," Rinko raised an eyebrow at her husband's 'offer', "And besides, Ryoga and Nanako is also at Japan. I think Ryoga and Nanako are studying in Todai. It would be nice to see them again."

"But..."

"I heard that Bunta-kun's school's tennis club won the national tournament two times in a row."

"Fine..." Nanjirou sat in the corner, drawing circles as a depressed aura surrounded him.

Ryoma and Rinko ignored him and just continued to drink their tea while Karupin was just staring at them.

* * *

**Later at night:**

Ryoma sat in front of her laptop and signed onto Skype.

_AmaiHime has logged on._

AmaiOuji: Yo, how's your day hime-chan? :D

AmaiHime: It's been fine. By the way, I've got some news for you. OuO

AmaiOuji: Surprise me.

AmaiHime: I will. We're going to Japan within the next 2 weeks. ;3

At this, Bunta almost choked on his bubblegum and stared wide-eyed at his laptop's screen.

AmaiOuji: ...Really?! OwO

AmaiHime: Yes. See, I surprised you. What's my reward? :3

Certainly, she would be cold and mature most of the time to people but Bunta has been the only one who could make her childish and sweet.

AmaiOuji: Hmmmm.. How about a kiss? ;3

Ryoma blushed at this. They certainly were aware that they loved each other but hadn't really been able to hang out with each other as they are living in different countries.

AmaiHime: ...Fine.

AmaiOuji: I'm betting a pack of bubblegum that you're blushing right now.

AmaiHime: Urusai.

AmaiOuji: I know you love me~ :D

AmaiHime: Hai hai... I can never win against you.

AmaiOuji: But you already won against me if you captured my heart. :3

AmaiHime: Stop it with the pick up lines.

AmaiOuji: Hai~ But you will still get the reward. ;3

AmaiHime: =-=. Anyways, how was your day?

AmaiOuji: It's just morning here, Ryo :) But I heard that Sanada will take my bubblegum away for the whole practice if I don't complete the 100 laps this morning.

AmaiHime: Uwa... Slave-driver?

AmaiOuji: Yep. Along with Yanagi's juices. I don't know where the hell does he get those juices but he said that he got them from a friend.

AmaiHime: Juices? O_o Why are you so afraid of it?

AmaiOuji: It isn't any ordinary juice. I don't know what it's made out of (and I don't want to know) but it's quite disgusting. Especially the Vegetable juice. Which is green in color and it has a really horrible taste.

AmaiHime: Feels like there's chaos every time in your tennis practice.

AmaiOuji: Yea... By the way, my team doesn't know about you. Even Jackal.

AmaiHime: Jackal? Isn't he your doubles partner? O_O I'm surprised even he doesn't know.

Ryoma was really surprised because from what Marui tells her, they seem to be best friends and are quite close.

AmaiOuji: Hehe.. Maa, all's fair in love and war. :3

AmaiHime: How is this even war.. o-o

AmaiOuji: :3 Anyways, they do ask about the silver ring whenever they see me wearing it as a necklace.

AmaiHime: And what's your answer?

AmaiOuji: It's my promise to someone. ;3

AmaiHime: Sweet, same answer I give Kevin and the others.

AmaiOuji: Hahaha, imagine their surprise when they find out about us.

AmaiHime: But do you plan to keep it a secret?

AmaiOuji: Maybe, maybe not~ Depends if I see someone giving you the wolf's eye.

AmaiHime: Now I doubt that.

Ryoma was quite oblivious sometimes when she's too focused on tennis to notice the glances people have been giving her. Of course, Marui knows this as he knows her very well.

AmaiOuji: Ok... o_o"

Ryoma yawned and looked at the clock, only to see that it's already late.

AmaiHime: I'm feeling quite tired for the day. Besides, don't you have tennis practice tomorrow? You also need to get some rest.

AmaiOuji: Time difference, Ryoma. :3

AmaiHime: Oh right... Well.. I feel sleepy =~= Jaa, oyasumi o/ Take care of yourself there okay?

AmaiOuji: Hai... Oyasumi Ryo o/

AmaiHime: Jaa.

_AmaiHime has logged off_

And with that, Ryoma turned off her laptop. She quickly changed into her pajamas and snuggled into her bed.

* * *

After his "morning" chat with Ryoma, Bunta dressed up and ate his breakfast happily. Even Sai wasn't blind to not notice his son's happy mood.

"Ara, Bunta. You seem very happy this morning. Did you chat with Ryoma-chan?" Shizuka asked her oldest son.

"Un." Bunta drank some water, "Oh yea, Ryo told me that they will move to Japan within the next 2 weeks. Not really sure when exactly though."

At this, Sai and Shizuka paused at whatever they were doing and stared wide-eyed at their son's statement, trying to process what he said. When they finished processing it, they broke out into grins.

Ryohei and Kohei looked at each other confusingly before realization came into their faces, "Is she Bunta-nii's wife?"

Bunta almost choked at his water and stared exasperatedly at them, "Not wife, she's still my fiancée." _For now anyways._

"Bunta-nii said 'still'. So she WILL be your wife eh~ I wanna meet her!"

For better or worse, Shizuka interrupted Bunta's reply.

"But really? I'm going to buy some welcome gifts for Rin-chan and Ryoma-chan then," Shizuka beamed while Sai continued to eat his breakfast, "Did she say where will she study?"

"...Oh... I forgot to ask," Bunta sweatdropped and scratched his head nervously.

"It's ok, you can ask again tomorrow anyways. Bunta, if you don't hurry up, you'll be late for your tennis practice," Shizuka reminded her son.

"Oh crap, it's already that late?! Thanks mom, I'll be going now!" shouted a rushing redhead that grabbed a bento on his way out as he rushed out of his house.

"Ne Kaa-san, how is Bunta-nii's fiancée like?" Ryohei asked Shizuka.

"Yea, how is she like? I mean, she loves Bunta-nii and Bunta-nii loves her back right?" Kohei added his two cents.

"Well~ She's very sweet and kind. She might seem cold and mature on the outside but once you get to know her, she's really nice," Shizuka smiled warmly at them, "And that's why I would love Bunta to be with her rather than some random girl out there."

"Bunta-nii has many err- fangirls? Sou sou, fangirls! But they only seem to like him because of his looks and talents. Is this 'Ryoma' different?" The twins asked as they stared into their mother's face with questioning eyes.

"Yeap! She's very different. Actually, she's the one who used to play tennis with Bunta. She even helped him develop some of his moves. They were so cute together, I couldn't help but make that deal with her parents. Apparently, Rin-chan also agrees!~"

"Heh..." The twins absorbed information about their soon to be sister in-law.

"Kora kora, you two will also be late if you don't go now~" Shizuka reminded them.

"Ah! Thanks for reminding us, kaa-san. See you later!" The twins scurried out of their seats and grabbed their respective bentos lying on the counter. They kissed their mom's cheek and ran out of the door.

"Ne, Ko."

"Nani, Ryo?"

"Did you notice Bunta-nii wearing the ring?"

"Yeap, sure did. He must be really happy to wear that again. He usually doesn't because of those 'fangirls' wanting to take it for themselves. I don't know how their logic works. Seriously, because that's "Marui-sama's beloved accessory"? crazy shit Bunta-nii has to endure."

"That and some people that are too nosy for their own good."

Both twins sighed at that.

"I hope Bunta-nii can survive today."

"Yea. Good luck to him."

And with that, they continued their silent run to school.

* * *

Marui arrived at tennis practice with few minutes to spare. He was really thanking his mom for reminding him to go to school or else 50 additional laps will be added to his 100 laps for a grand total of 150. There's also the fact that Ryoma will be going to Japan within the next 2 weeks. That thought alone already fueled his enthusiasm for tennis practice.

Marui quickly changed into his tennis uniform and checked if his necklace is secured because of those rabid 'fangirls' after it. Hell no will he let them get a hold of this.

Jackal noticed that Bunta was wearing his ring necklace and asked, "You sure you'll be wearing that today? It's pretty important to you after all."

Marui grinned and replied, "Yea, I'm sure. I won't let them lay a hand on this. If someone does, I will kill them." He said the last part with so much venom that Jackal shivered slightly. That and because he hadn't seen Marui THAT super protective over anything, it's not even that much when it comes to his sweets.

"Ok.. Just take care of it."

Yanagi noticed this interaction and wrote on his notebook, muttering "Iie data".

"Time for some practice, practice~" Marui chanted as he walked out of the changing room.

The rest of the regulars, except for Sanada and Yukimura (who were already on the tennis courts), raised a brow at this and looked at each other confusingly.

"Is he really okay? He seems too cheerful. Especially with that 100 laps," Jackal asked himself and the others.

"Or maybe~ He finally got a girlfriend," Niou guessed with a grin making Akaya and Jackal blush at the thought of Marui having a girlfriend and doing lovey-dovey stuff with her.

"No, there's only a 1% chance that Marui got himself a girlfriend as 99% chance of not getting because he seems to hate most of the girls, as they want to get his ring necklace, and he isn't showing signs of having a girlfriend," Yanagi reasoned.

"Then, why is senpai so cheerful?" Akaya only had a "?" above his head.

"Maa, let's go to practice and not pry onto Marui's personal matters," Yagyuu intervened being the gentleman he is.

"2 more minutes! Let's go!" Akaya shouted and ran out of the changing room frantically in the fear of additional 50 laps.

The rest followed after realizing what Akaya said was true and breathed a sigh of relief after making it on time.

Practice went smoothly after that except for the questioning glances they sent a certain redhead because of his over than usual cheerfulness.

* * *

Practice ended and the regulars decided to stop by a sports shop on the way home. Of course, most of them went straight to the tennis section while the some (who are Marui, Yukimura, and Yanagi) went towards the magazine aisle to check the Monthly Pro Tennis Magazine.

Yukimura and Yanagi were quite surprised, but they didn't show it, as Marui would usually check the latest shoes and rackets rather than reading a magazine. Then again, he already acted weirdly for the rest of the day even in class which included him being very attentive and almost eager to get over with class, not that the latter was rare but it was still weird.

The only reason why Marui was reading the Monthly Pro Tennis is because he heard from Rinko-san that Ryoma recently won another tournament last week. In the boy's division AND 14 year old category. That definitely made Marui proud of her and couldn't help but wonder if they will feature Ryoma in an article.

Marui scanned over the magazines and finally found the one where they will feature players on America. He flipped page after page and finally found the article about Ryoma. It felt like she was staring at him from the page because she seemed bored and her looking bored would be like staring at you intently. Some brief description about Ryoma has been given too but Marui could care less about the since he knows what was written there.

While Marui was busy looking at Ryoma's article, Yukimura and Yanagi couldn't help but wonder what's Marui reading about and sneaked a peek behind his shoulder. After seeing the girl with emerald locks, they immediately thought that Marui fancied her (and that wasn't exactly wrong but for different reasons). Yukimura just smiled at this, thinking about possible blackmail material while Yanagi wrote this data on his notebook while saying "Iie Data".

As much as Marui would like to observe more, he felt this creepy feeling that he's going to be in trouble soon, and that his captain would be involved in it, and that he was getting observed from behind. He slowly looked behind and found Yukimura smiling at him while Yanagi was writing on his usual notebook.

"Na-Nani?" Marui nervously asked as he slowly backed off. He had a faint idea on what was the reason for their actions.

"Heh~ Marui, I didn't know you actually liked a girl," Yukimura 'teased' but it seemed like a blackmail from Marui's point of view. Yanagi only nodded at that statement.

"Eh... What are you guys talking about?" Marui was really sweating nervously as they went to the topic that he wanted to keep as a secret.

"Hm? You don't? Then why did I see you looking at that girl on that magazine? If I remember correctly, her name is_ Echizen Ryoma_..." Yukimura trailed off and his smile turned quite devilish at the end. This gave Marui some goosebumps and shivered a bit. He definitely did not want to face his captain's sadistic streak right now. Especially if it involves _her_.

"I don't like her," _I love her, _he mentally added in his mind, "Why are you guys so interested anyways?"

"Eh~ You say you don't like her but I think you _love_ her," Yukimura joked playfully. He had no idea that was 100% correct.

Marui just blushed at that remark, wondering if his captain had a mind reading ability.

"Oho. I really want to meet this girl now. I mean, making Marui fall head over heels for her? Now that's a challenge," Yukimura's smile turned more devilish now. Uh-oh, now Marui was sure something will happen.

"NANI?! MARUI-SENPAI LIKES SOMEONE?!" shouted a very loud seaweed hair. The shout was accompanied by a series of running footsteps and in a flash, the rest of the regulars stood before them. All of them were wide-eyed, except for Sanada and Yagyuu, and looking at the redhead in disbelief as it didn't look like he wasn't getting a girlfriend soon with all of the rejections he makes in a day.

"Hmm, for now stay here and don't say a word okay?" Yukimura smiled sweetly and it definitely gave shivers up their spines. They weakly nodded and didn't say anything as Yukimura plucked out the magazine that Marui was holding, out of his hands and went to the cashier to pay for it.

A little while, Yukimura came back with a newly purchased magazine and beckoned them to follow him outside, which they did.

They walked away from the store and went to a nearby park.

"Okay, you guys can now talk," Yukimura said before taking a seat on a nearby bench. He was pretty sure that if they talked inside the store, they would be kicked out because a lot of shouting would be involved.

"Finall- No, wait. WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT MARUI-SENPAI LIKING SOMEONE? WHO'S THE LUCKY GIRL? WHO IS IT?" Kirihara asked question after question that seemed to revolve around one topic.

The other regulars were nodding as they were also wondering who did Marui like.

"Told you he was in that mood this morning because of a girl, puri." Niou smirked, "He probably has a date or something."

All of their stares went to Marui who was currently absentmindedly playing with his ring and didn't pay attention to any of them.

"...Marui?" Jackal nervously asked.

"Hm?"

"Is it true that you like someone?" At this, all of the regulars seemed to expect some kind of bombshell that would be dropped on them.

"Err..." Marui was quite unsure to tell them that yes, he likes someone. No, not likes, it's _loves_ someone. But then again, he was pretty sure that they won't give up asking about it, especially Yukimura since he has a blackmail material.

So with a sigh he replied with a nod.

Silence for 1...2..-

"NANI?!" All of the regulars shouted except for Yukimura, Sanada, Yanagi, and Yagyuu.

Most them started to ask Marui who was it, what school did she go to, how old is she, what year is she on, does she play tennis, etc.

Yukimura only murmured, "Interesting.." with an 'angelic' smile while Sanada and Yagyuu were quiet as this was a personal matter they were talking about. Yanagi was only muttering on how it would fit the reason behind the rejections Marui made everyday.

Seeing Marui was getting bombarded by questions, Yukimura cleared his throat (which immediately silenced them and diverted their attention to him) and held up the magazine he bought to a certain page where a girl with emerald hair and cat-like eyes was shown. This brought some questioning looks to Yukimura as to why would he show them this girl.

"You see, earlier, Yanagi and I saw Marui reading this magazine and it was turned into this article where a _certain_ tennis player was featured. And it's a _girl_," Yukimura explained with a smile that was too gleeful.

"Ohhhhh so it's this girl then?" Kirihara asked Marui while pointing to the girl on the magazine.

A nod.

"And is she related to your ring that you're very protective of?" Niou asked.

Another nod.

"Eh? So she's the one who gave you that ring?"

Another no- "Stop nodding and give us an answer!" Niou sighed exasperatedly.

"...She's the one who gave this ring to me."

"WAH! Senpai is so lucky! Having a tennis player as a girlfrie-"

Kirihara's sentence was cut off by Marui's cellphone which played a certain ringtone that made Marui snap out of his sullen mood (which was caused by his teammates being too nosy). He quickly grabbed his cellphone and went somewhere away from them for some privacy.

"I wonder who called Marui, I mean his mood suddenly changed and he never responds to his parents' calls like that," Yukimura said 'thoughtfully'.

"I swear it has to be that girl! I mean his mood today was definitely caused by that girl and it's quite similar to his mood just now!" Kirihara nodded to himself as he let out his guess.

"Then let's play the old detective? Puri." Niou suggested towards Kirihara, which was responded by, "Hai!" and off they went.

The remaining regulars only sweatdropped (except for Yukimura and Yanagi) at their childishness.

"Yukimura, you purposely said that, didn't you?" Sanada glanced at Yukimura.

"Eh? I didn't say anything else but the truth, Genichiro," Yukimura smiled too sweetly at Sanada, that it made him flinch slightly.

Yukimura hummed a tune while turning his attention to the magazine to get more information about that girl.

**With Marui, Kirihara, and Niou:**

"Moshi moshi?" Marui greeted whoever called him, which was Ryoma.

...

"Really? Next week Thursday? So you'll arrive here around Friday?"

...

"Ahahaha... I can imagine Rinko-san and Nanjirou-san doing that."

...

"Un. By the way, what school will you attend here?"

...

"EH?! REALLY?! YOU'LL BE ATTENDING RIKKAIDAI?!"

...

"Gomen gomen, I guess I did over-react. But really? Will you join the tennis club then? Probably the boys' team since the girls' team doesn't look promising for you."

...

"Anyways," Marui looked at his watch, "You're up pretty early, you can't sleep?"

...

"Ah. I get it, I get it... Just take care of yourself 'kay?"

...

"Ahahaha... I love you, Ryo. Jaa. Sleep well."

...

"Bye" and with that Marui closed his phone.

"And can you tell me what are you guys doing there, playing detectives? If you don't come out right now, I will tell 'Mura that I caught a rat and a seaweed spying on me," Marui threatened with a dark aura surrounding him.

And with that, Kirihara and Niou meekly stepped out behind the trees. They were nervously smiling as they heard the confession at the end and they knew they were in big trouble.

* * *

**A/N:** And cut! Ahuehuehue I will tell the whole phone conversation on the next chappie where it's on Ryoma's PoV. Jaa ne! o/


	3. Aftermath of a Chaotic Day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**A/N: **Hi there again! I kinda ran out of ideas so yea T-T Here's another chappie!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Aftermath of a Chaotic Day**

**In America: **

**In the Echizen Household:**

Ryoma couldn't sleep at all.

Now, she knew she was pretty tired but she just couldn't sleep a wink.

Considering what happened earlier:

_Nanjirou was reading his usual 'entertainment'._

_Karupin was asking Nanjirou to play with her._

_Nanjirou ignoring Karupin._

_Karupin getting annoyed and swiped the magazine out of Nanjirou's hands._

_Nanjirou chasing Karupin to get his 'beloved' back._

_Karupin running to Rinko._

_Rinko seeing what was on Karupin's mouth with Nanjirou chasing the cat._

_Which made Rinko shout at Nanjirou and twist his ear._

_In the end: Rinko scolding Nanjirou, Nanjirou withering in pain, Karupin happily licking her paws, and Ryoma wide awake because of the commotion._

Ryoma sighed at the events that happened earlier. She couldn't believe her father was still childish after all those years. Makes her wonder how is he the legendary 'Samurai Nanjirou' that once (almost) conquered the tennis world.

Ryoma took out her phone and looked at the time. _It's already this late and I still can't sleep?! Bunta's gonna kill me... Oh right! Bunta! It should be around afternoon at Japan. A phone call wouldn't hurt right?__  
_

With that in mind, she speed dialed Marui's number.

After some few rings, Marui picked up the call.

_"Moshi moshi?"_

"Hi Bunta, I called to tell you that we'll be going there around next week Thursday." Ryoma said while mentally thanking herself for the excuse she made.

_"Really? Next week Thursday? So you'll arrive here around Friday?"_

"Yea, Okaa-san and Oyaji wanted me to attend school as fast as possible but the documents will take quite a while which made them quite annoyed."

_"Ahahaha... I can imagine Rinko-san and Nanjirou-san doing that."_

"Is your tennis practice done for today?"

_"Un. By the way, what school will you attend here?"_

"Rikkaidai."

_"EH?! REALLY?! YOU'LL BE ATTENDING RIKKAIDAI?!"_

At this, Ryoma distanced herself from the phone and rubbed her ear that was still ringing from the outburst.

"Urusai. You should hear yourself when you shout like that and you over-react too much."

_"Gomen gomen, I guess I did over-react. But really? Will you join the tennis club then? Probably the boys' team since the girls' team doesn't look promising for you."_

"Hmmm... We'll see when I get there."

_"Anyways...You're up pretty early, you can't sleep?"_

Ryoma flinched at this but mentally thanked God he didn't throw another outburst at her that she's still a growing child. As if he isn't.

"Yea... Baka Oyaji caused another ruckus and now I can't sleep because of it. Don't worry too much about me, you should be worried about yourself. Take care of yourself, I don't want to see you in a bad state when I get there."

_"Ah. I get it, I get it... Just take care of yourself 'kay?"_

"I can say the same to you."

_"Ahahaha... I love you, Ryo. Jaa. Sleep well."_

Ryoma blushed at this, he hasn't dropped his nickname for her yet and she's not used to hear intimate words directly from him.

"A-aa. I love you too, Bunta. Jaa. Oyasumi."

_"Bye."_

Ryoma snapped her phone shut and snuggled into her bed. After that phone call, she felt much more at ease and slept peacefully, unaware of the chaos happening in Japan.

* * *

**In Japan:**

**With Marui, Niou, and Kirihara:**

Kirihara was dense for most of the time but wasn't stupid to notice that he's in big trouble... well, that only happens rarely...

And one of those rare times would be this time too.

"So? Care to explain yourselves?" Marui glared at them.

"E-etto..." Kirihara started, nervously glancing back and forth between Niou and Marui, hopefully thinking that the Trickster would save them both from the redhead's incoming wrath.

"We went to the restroom and saw you, puri." Niou mentally patted himself on the back for his smooth lie while Kirihara found new respect for his Trickster-senpai.

"Oh? The restroom? Isn't that right next where 'Mura and the others are?" Marui glared more harder. So much for his new respect.

"Erm..."

Marui sighed and rubbed his forehead as it seems he will never get a break from his teammates' nosiness.

"How much did you hear?" Marui asked-demanded.

"Uhm... From the start?" Kirihara nervously answered.

A gust of wind went by and there were two seconds of silence before...

Marui cracked his knuckles, "Eh~ I heard that if a person hits his head too hard, they might forget their recent memories~" Marui said in a sing-song voice.

This effectively made Niou and Kirihara into panic mode.

"M-Marui-senpai, that's not the best way to deal with this! L-Let's talk about this peacefully... Ne?" Akaya tried to negotiate while waving his arms frantically and Niou was trying to nod like it wasn't affecting him but miserably failed because of his body that was shivering in fright (He had no idea that Marui would be this damn scary when angered since he's always happy-go-lucky).

"Peaceful? It would be peaceful if you guys didn't stick your nose in this mess in the first place," Marui murmured but they still heard it clearly and flinched.

"But you do know that _buchou_ will be the one who will ask you, "Who was that on the phone?", since he even noted that you reacted quite differently from the usual calls you get and I bet he won't let you go without satisfying his curiousity," Niou stated.

"Your point?" Marui didnt fail to notice that knowing glint in the Trickster's eyes and that smirk on his face. It was unnerving him.

"We," Niou pointed to himself and Kirihara, "will tell buchou that we overheard your conversation and it was only your mom who you were talking to," at this, Niou's smirk was even noticed by Kirihara, who was seeing his senpai in a new light. _You owe me big time, Bakaya._

"And what do you guys want in exchange?"

* * *

**With Yukimura, Sanada, Yanagi, Jackal, and Yagyuu:**

Yukimura read the article about Echizen Ryoma with amusement. A girl that participates on boys' tournaments. She even participated on older age brackets. She already won four consecutive titles in the American Junior Tennis tournaments. What's more amusing was that she won all four only in one year. Truly amusing.

_That and the fact that a friend I know likes her._ Yukimura's smile became a little smirk.

He continued reading, only to find out that Ryoma has been labeled as prodigy on the age of twelve (that's no wonder considering she won four consecutive titles) and the fact that she has shown no interest in men. At this, Yukimura became more interested. No interest in men? Marui might be a little bit in trouble here... or maybe it's because of Marui that she had shown no interest in _other_ men. _Interesting_.

"Ne, you guys can read this," Yukimura gave Sanada the magazine while Jackal and Yagyuu went near Sanada to read along with him. They were also curious what was the girl like or what did she accomplish to be featured in the magazine.

Of course, after reading the whole article, they were left a little bit wide-eyed full of disbelief that such a young girl can win four consecutive titles in a span of one year.

"Hm, what do you guys think about her?" Yukimura asked.

"She has a lot of potential to become a pro tennis player," Sanada noted.

"She is quite good for her age. She would become a good addition in the team if she ever goes to Rikkaidai," Yanagi added.

"But aren't the chances of her going to Rikkaidai next to nothing? I mean she is IN America," Jackal said skeptically.

"Well, it's around 9.7% since she has connections to Marui," Yanagi recited his trustful data.

"Hmmm~ Looks like our two detectives got caught," Yukimura looked at the direction where Niou, Kirihara, and Marui emerged.

Marui had a pissed off expression while Niou and Kirihara looked sheepish.

"I can go back by myself while not getting lost. Seriously, you think I'm a toddler?" Marui glared at Kirihara and Niou.

Yukimura and the others had an idea what excuse Niou and Kirihara made and played along.

"But you were taking quite long to just answer a phone call," Yanagi said, "and there's 37.8% of you getting in trouble."

"But why send these two out of all people? You can make that 37.8% into 100% instead," Marui complained.

"Maa, calm down. You guys didn't run into any trouble anyways," Jackal chided gently.

Marui sighed and popped a piece of gum into his mouth. He chewed for a while before blowing a bubble.

"Come to think of it, who called you, Marui-kun?" Yukimura asked 'sweetly'.

"It was my mom," Marui answered dutifully. He knew what that sweet smile meant and was going to strangle Niou if he didn't go with the deal.

Yukimura sent a glance towards Niou and Kirihara, who both nodded a bit which meant Marui was telling the truth. _Suspicious.._

"It's getting quite late, we should go home now," Yagyuu intervened which was mentally thanked by Marui, Niou, and Kirihara.

They all looked at the time and agreed it was quite late. They soon said their good byes before going to their respective homes.

* * *

**In the Marui Household:**

"Tadaima!" Bunta said as he placed his shoes aside and pulled out a pair of slippers for himself.

"Okaeri! How was your day?" Shizuka greeted Bunta.

"It was okay.. I guess..." Bunta said doubtfully as he was thinking if the chaos earlier could be considered okay.

"Did something happen?" Shizuka asked after hearing her son's answer. She thought that Bunta would be more cheerful after hearing that the Echizen family would be coming soon in Japan.

"Yea... I'll talk about it later at dinner. I want lie down and rest for now. It's been a chaotic day.." Bunta told her as he walked upstairs towards his room to clear his mind and maybe talk with Ryoma.

"Sure. I'll call you down for dinner later."

"Hai."

Shizuka heard the door to her son's room shut close before sighing. She really hoped Bunta wouldn't push himself too much during tennis practice. But knowing his stubborn attitude... Where did he get that trait?

"Tadaima! Ah, Okaa-san!" The twins greeted their mother with enthusiasm in complete contrast to the oldest son's.

"Okaeri, Ryo and Ko! How was the day for you guys?"

"It was the same as usual. Just fine. Nothing really happened," Ryohei answered their Mother for them both. They were in the same class after all.

"Ah. Bunta-nii's already home?" Kohei asked as he noticed Bunta's shoes already at it's usual place.

"Un. He came home a little bit before you two came. He's taking a rest in his room now, so better not disturb him, okay?"

"Hai~"

* * *

Marui sighed for the nth time in the day.

Seriously, he thought it was going to be a peaceful and normal day today but nooo. His teammates just HAD to find out about _his_ Ryoma. Yes, _his_. No way in hell would he let them be cozy with _his_ Ryoma. Just thinking about that makes his blood boil. Friends? Sure. But over that? Hell no.

Another frustrated sigh was let out and he popped a gum into his mouth. Sugar always helped him calm down.

He looked at the clock and it was 7:30 pm. _Ryo should be up by this time._

As he waited for his laptop to turn on, he remembered that Ryoma couldn't sleep until earlier which was only 3 hours ago. Even he doubted that Ryoma would be awake unless she forced herself awake and acts like a zombie.

Marui logged onto Skype and found out that Ryoma _was_ online.

AmaiHime: Hi, Bunta. How was your day?

AmaiOuji: ...Chaotic.

AmaiHime: O.O How?

AmaiOuji: First of all, when I told mom the news that you and your parents are going here in Japan, during breakfast, the twins decided to ask about you by using "Is she Bunta-nii's wife?" which almost made me choke on my water.

AmaiHime: Oh...

From that reply, Marui could tell that Ryoma was blushing which made him grin.

AmaiOuji: Then next came tennis practice, the 100 laps I told you about. Also, most of the people sent me questioning glances for I don't know. As far as I know, I didn't do anything wrong at all.

AmaiHime: Knowing you, you're just too dense to know what you did wrong.

AmaiOuji: Oi! At least I am not dense enough to notice that people have been giving me the wolf's eye!

AmaiHime: Oh? People have been giving you the wolf's eye? Really? Give me the names and trust me, they'll be in the morning news tomorrow.

Apparently, Ryoma was also possessive of Marui.

Marui sweat dropped at her misunderstanding. But people _have_ been giving him the wolf's eye (especially girls) and he pointedly ignored them most of the time.

AmaiOuji: It's just the usual fangirls, Ryo. Don't worry, I ignore them anyways. If it's a confession, they're automatically rejected. You know why ;)

AmaiHime: ...Ok. But do tell me if they do stuff that crosses the line.

AmaiOuji: Sure, though I doubt they have the guts to do that. Moving on, when my teammates and I were going home, we stopped by a sports store. I, along with 'Mura and Yanagi, went to the magazine aisle. I went there to find the Monthly Pro Tennis that features players in America so I could check if you were featured in an article. Surely enough, you were there and I kinda didn't pay attention...

AmaiHime: Let me guess, your buchou and Yanagi-san saw you reading the article I was featured on?

AmaiOuji: Un... And things went more chaotic after that.. 'Mura was saying how I probably love you and is the girl I like, then the rest of the team heard it and went rushing to our corner. 'Mura told us to be quiet while he bought the magazine. After that, we went to a park and Bakaya was shouting questions to me about you. Then I ignored him and played with my ring. Jackal then asked me if I really liked you then I saw no other option but to nod since 'Mura and Yanagi already saw.

AmaiHime: Talk about a day =-=||

AmaiOuji: That's not all. After that, they asked if you're related to my ring and gave it to me. I already surrendered and confirmed both of their questions. Then came your call.

AmaiHime: Now, don't tell me that some of them tried to listen. If they did, they probably heard what you said near the end.

AmaiOuji: They did... and it was Bakaya and Niou. Of course, I caught them but I didn't know how long so when they said that they heard everything that I said, I was ready to erase their memories. By hitting their head very hard.

AmaiHime: Just thinking about that makes me cringe already.

AmaiOuji: Hahaha, but then Niou made a deal that they will tell 'Mura that it was only my mother who called in exchange for them getting away with no injuries... And that I will truthfully answer 2 of their questions. Bakaya's question was "Is your girlfriend strong in tennis?" Of course, I said "Yes, she even beat me with a score of 6-0" and that left the two gaping. I took some pictures~

AmaiHime: Good job! Send it to me when you can? I want to prepare some blackmail material so I could be safe there.

AmaiOuji: Sure~ Being prepared around Niou isn't a bad idea. Anyways, Niou reserved his question for some other time and we went back to the others. Niou and Bakaya backed me up when I said it was only my mom who called. After that, Yagyuu told us the time was late and we went home. Man, it's only Wednesday and it's so chaotic already.

AmaiHime: Ahahaha... Don't worry, in 9 days I'll also experience that chaos with you.

AmaiOuji: 9 days Q-Q it feels like eternity...

AmaiHime: Before you know it, it will be Friday soon :)

Marui was going to reply until his mother's shout interrupted him from doing so.

"Bunta! Dinner's ready!"

"Hai! I'll be there soon!"

AmaiOuji: Oops.. Okaa-san is calling me down for dinner. Talk to you again tomorrow?

AmaiHime: Ok. Eat well and sleep well. Take care of yourself. Jaa. Oyasumi o/

AmaiOuji: You too. Jaa. Oyasumi o/

_AmaiOuji has logged off._

Marui happily shut off his laptop and went to the dining room where everyone present noticed the grin he had.

* * *

As Bunta ate, Shizuka smiled fondly on how Ryoma (Shizuka was betting everything that it was probably Ryoma who talked with her son) was able to get her son into a good mood again. She didn't feel like pressing on what happened to her oldest son earlier so she didn't.

"Bunta, did you ask when will Ryoma-chan and her family come here?"

"Un. She said around next week Thursday. Though I think they will arrive around Friday morning because Ryo said that their family prefers to come to another country in the morning. They're probably going to take the flight around night time."

"Ah. Rin-chan did tell me that before...Hmm, Friday morning... Ah! Your father and I are going to attend a business trip from next week Friday to next next week Sunday... Gomen but could you pick them up for us? It's your school's foundation day and you have no tennis practice at that anyways," Shizuka asked her son.

"Sure," Bunta wondered at his mom and dad's timing for a business trip. But then work was work.

"Knowing Rin-chan, she probably bought a house here already. Just drop them off their house or you could spend time with Ryoma-chan if she isn't that affected by the jet lag."

"Hai."

Sai was just quiet but let out a smile as he listened to his wife's and son's conversation. Ryohei and Kohei were just excited to know that their soon to be sister-in-law will be coming soon in Japan. They wondered if she was fun to be with and kind.

Dinner passed by peacefully after that.

* * *

Marui took a quick shower before changing into his nightwear. He was just drying his hair before remembering that Ryoma asked for the pictures of a gaping Niou and Kirihara. He smirked devilishly at that. Payback time.

He turned on his laptop and sent the photos from his phone to his laptop via Bluetooth. He made numerous copies of the photos as he knew to be cautious around Niou if he grabs hold of his phone. Even though it had a security password, one could never be restless around the Trickster.

Marui sent the photos to Ryoma and turned his laptop off.

After he turned off the lights, he lied down on his bed wishing that a week would quickly pass by. He soon fell asleep dreaming about Ryoma and sweets.

Oh yes, a week would certainly flash by.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's mostly because the author can't write about that week lol. T-T Meh~ yes there would be time skip o3o~ Thanks for the favorites/follows/reviews. :D


	4. Arrival

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**A/N: **So.. I just found out that Marui's younger brothers are 5 and 8 years old D: But oh well OuO Let's just say they're both 8 in this fanfic ahuehuehue and Ryohei is the older one btw.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Arrival**

_**~A week later~**_

**In Japan:**

**In the Marui Household:**

Marui sighed as he sat on his bed. Like Ryoma said, a week really flew by. He can only remember few things that happened during the last seven days. Of course, it involved his teammates asking about Ryoma and he only gave short replies that satisfies their questions. That or he would pretend that he didn't hear them.

_"When did you guys meet?" Ignored._

_"How did you guys meet?" Ignored again._

_"Is she really that good at tennis?" A nod._

_"Are you guys really in a relationship?" Well...Yes. A nod._

Marui got his laptop and turned it on. He wanted to make sure that Ryoma will go to Japan the next day and what time her flight will probably arrive on Friday morning.

He quickly logged onto Skype and wasn't surprised at the fact that Ryoma was online.

AmaiOuji: Yo, Hime-chan~ :3

AmaiHime: Konichiwa, Ouji-kun ouo

AmaiOuji: So, you're going to take the flight tomorrow night? Just wanna make sure~ And what time are you expected to arrive on Friday morning?

AmaiHime: Yea, we're going tomorrow. Let's see... We're expected to arrive on 7 am.

AmaiOuji: Oki. By the way, I will go pick you guys up :3 My mom and dad would love to come with me but they can't because of business trip.

AmaiHime: Really? Arigato. Maybe you can also show me the school and play a match? Oh yea, don't you have school at that day?

AmaiOuji: Ahehe... It's our school's foundation day on Friday so no school. Maybe except for tennis practice at 10 am.

AmaiHime: Oh..That timing.

AmaiOuji: I know right?. Also, I can show you around school and have a match with you when I go for tennis practice.

AmaiHime: Thanks :)

AmaiOuji: No problem, Hime-chan ;3

AmaiHime: Eh... Baka Oyaji's causing a ruckus again. He wants to have a match and tell my "boyfriend" to go sleep already...

AmaiOuji: Ahaha, I can imagine Nanjirou-san doing that. Go play with him. We can chat again tomorrow before you leave. Or, you can call me :)

AmaiHime: Hai~ Sleep well, 'kay? I don't want to see you like a zombie when I go there.

AmaiOuji: Right back at you :3 Jaa. Oyasumi o/

AmaiHime: Jaa o/

_AmaiOuji has logged off._

Marui turned off his laptop and laid on his bed. He soon drifted off to sleep with his last thought being: _Ryoma..._

* * *

**~In the morning~ (Thursday)**

Bunta woke up with a start and blinked his eyes sleepily. He looked at his digital clock which said "5:30 AM". He was surprised that it was quite early and decided to go downstairs so he can help his mom make breakfast.

He went downstairs to find no one and saw a note instead of his mom and dad. He read the note aloud,

"Dear Bunta, Ryohei, and Kohei,  
Your Tou-san and I are leaving early for work. Bunta, I trust you to make a bento for the three of your and breakfast.  
Love, Okaa-san"

"Wow, good thing I woke up early today. I think Tou-san reminded Okaa-san to set an alarm for me to wake up early but she probably forgot again.." Bunta sighed as he prepared to cook breakfast and three bentos for him and his younger brothers.

_30 minutes later..._

Bunta felt so proud of himself that he accomplished the task his Okaa-san gave him. Since he still had 30 minutes before he woke up his brothers, he took a quick shower and changed into his uniform. After that, he woke up Ryohei and Kohei before having breakfast with him.

"Bunta-nii made breakfast today?" The twins chorused upon seeing the traditional Japanese breakfast. Shizuka would usually make their breakfast western-style but Bunta finds it quite dry for his taste.

"Un. So you guys better eat well today. Okaa-san and Tou-san already left for work. I'm also betting they didn't have breakfast when they left...By the way, your bentos are on top of the counter." Marui said as he took a seat.

"Hai!~" The twins also took a seat.

"Itadakimasu!"

There 5 minutes of silence before Ryohei asked a question that both twins were wondering about, "When is Ryoma-nee going to arrive here?"

Bunta blinked at the honorific his otouto used before answering, "Around 6 tomorrow morning. And Ryoma-'nee'?"

"Un. I mean, she's going to be our Onee-san soon so why not call her that." Ryohei responded before drinking his miso soup. Kohei finished eating his breakfast as Ryohei also finished his rice.

"Thanks for the food. We'll be going now!" Both grabbed their respective bento and bags before putting on their shoes and running out of their house.

Bunta can only sigh as he was also tasked to wash the plates and prepare to go to school. Good thing the twins left early so he still has spare time to wash the dishes.

* * *

**In Rikkaidai:**

Marui held in a sigh of relief as he arrived on time for morning practice. At least he won't be subjected to his spartan fukubuchou's 'punishment'.

He quickly changed his clothes and went to the courts where he noticed that Yukimura and Sanada weren't there yet. He only raised a brow on how the two would be the first ones to be here and they weren't.

"Yukimura went for his monthly check-up at the hospital and Sanada went to accompany him," Yanagi answered Marui's unasked question.

"Oh."

Well, he can't argue with that. Yukimura's health was really being fretted over after the 50/50 surgery he went through **(1)**.

With a sigh (he's been doing that a lot these days), he popped a gum into his mouth and chewed.

Time for morning practice.

* * *

**In 3-B:**

Marui was really annoyed.

Not that he hated Social Studies. It's just that he had to suffer 1 more day of waiting. Thinking about Ryoma was really making him wish for time to fast forward. What would Ryoma say at a time like this?_ It's just 1 day. You waited for 6 years. 1 more day wouldn't hurt. _Wouldn't hurt but it's hurting him already.

With another sigh, he scanned his textbook's context with no interest.

~Time Skip~

Stretching his arms, Marui waited for the next class to start. Which was Classic Literature. They were required to bring a dictionary. He mostly forgets to bring his and borrows from Yanagi (the closed-eyed brunet always had to bring two dictionaries because of this). Let's say, a miracle happened and Marui actually remembered to bring his dictionary. Yanagi was really surprised by this and changed his data (from 0.01% to 15% chance of Marui bringing his own dictionary).

Marui can see the surprise on Yanagi's face and gave a "V" sign to him while smiling smugly. Yanagi only nodded in response and focused his attention to the teacher's discussion. Sanada saw the exchange and nodded in approval that Marui finally brought his own dictionary.

After a while, it was break time and Marui went out of the classroom to buy some donuts and went to the rooftop to eat peacefully. Not that much people went to the rooftop anyways so it was a good hiding spot from fangirls. As much as he likes to get free sweets, they could get... uh... violent.

As break ended, Marui felt a little happy about the next class which was Cooking... and it was baking cookies~ Marui literally went all out at making cookies. He made sure every ingredient was exact and the timing was perfect. His efforts resulted into a very delicious looking batch of cookies. Of course, he gave some to the teacher for grading.

He happily skipped out of the home economics room and went towards the gym where his next class is being held, which was Physical Education.

When he arrived at the gym, he flinched slightly, remembering that they were going to play basketball with 3-A... He'd rather play soccer than basketball though.

After a tiring game, he changed his clothes and went back to the classroom for lunch. Of course, he did this in speed record so the 'admirers' won't even have a chance to bother him (foul mood~).

He quickly went to the rooftop after grabbing his bento and some pudding he bought from the cafeteria. When he arrived, he saw Niou and Yukimura just about to start eating lunch.

"Ara, it's rare to see you eat lunch here, Marui." Yukimura smiled pleasantly at Marui who just shrugged it off.

"Fangirls," Marui muttered as he unwrapped his bento.

"Ah."

"But don't you usually accept their food?" Niou asked without knowing that the sweets lover was in a foul mood. At this, Marui just shot him a glare (which made him regret his question) and said "Itadakimasu!"

And so, their "peaceful" lunch begun.

Yukimura just glanced at Niou from time to time as if asking "Do you know what happened?" or "Did you do something?". Niou just shook his head as he also had no idea on what happened to the redhead. Love problems? Then again that "Echizen Ryoma" girl could only have that strange effect on Marui's personality.

Yukimura seemed to have stopped shooting him glances and continued eating his lunch. Same for Niou and Marui.

The peaceful time continued until the bell that signals that lunch break is over rang.

* * *

Marui sighed a breath of relief as he finally survived through the rest of the classes which were English and Science. He despised the latter and they even had to do an experiment. He swore that he almost blew a flask as it mysteriously boiled too much and was thankful the teacher saw it and quickly turned off the Bunsen Burner.

"And then there's tomorrow morning too..." Marui sighed as he walked towards the tennis courts, having fully changed into his tennis attire already.

"What about tomorrow?" Niou suddenly appeared beside him. At this, Marui almost tripped and looked at Niou as if the Trickster had a death wish.

"Betsuni," And with that, Marui just walked away... Leaving Niou scared of him once again. Niou just really needs to stop bothering Marui at the wrong time.

"Everyone, Let's do our best at this practice again! 1st years and 2nd years practice your swings. 3rd years will hold practice matches at Courts A & B. Regulars, do your usual training menu at Courts C & D." Yukimura's order echoed throughout the courts and was responded with "Hai!".

Marui just practiced his net play as usual. At least until halfway through practice, his phone rang. He made a "sorry" gesture to Jackal, who was his training partner, and went to answer his phone.

"Moshi moshi?" Niou (once again...he never gives up) tried to listen into the conversation. Also some of the curious regulars (Kirihara, Yanagi, Sanada [who was annoyed that practice was disrupted], and Yukimura [who was hoping for some kind of blackmail]) tried to listen on.

"Ah. So, now?"

...

"Hmm~ Well, take care and I hope that you did take care of yourself like I tell you every day." Some brows were raised here. Marui talks to this "Ryo" person every day? (some had the suspicion it's Echizen "Ryo"ma..)

...

"Hai hai. I will tell you that I have been. Anyways, tomorrow right?"

...

"O.k.~ Have a safe trip~"

Marui snap his phone shut and safely tucked it inside his bag. He picked up his racket and went to Jackal, who was waiting for his training partner, to resume their practice.

Some people just shrugged and also returned to their own practice while others were confused on how that phone call managed to brighten up a certain volley specialist in a few seconds.

After 30 minutes, practice came to an end and Yukimura gathered the members, "Well as you know, tomorrow is the Foundation Day of our school. No tennis practice except for the regulars. Regulars are expected to be here at 10 AM until 1 PM. Consider tomorrow as your well deserved break. Dismissed!"

* * *

The regulars were in the clubroom, changing their clothes. Well, except for one redhead who has already headed out after changing in record time. All of the remaining regulars blinked at this.

"Must be that "Echizen Ryoma" girl again," Niou muttered.

"Yea, he did say "Ryo" earlier," Kirihara supported.

"But there could be other people that he knows with a "Ryo" in their name," Jackal sounded like he also doubted himself.

The others stared at him for 2 seconds before- "No way."

"Tarundoru! Marui's letting this girl affect him too much!" Guess who.

"Maa maa, it's ok. It isn't affecting Marui's tennis play in any ways," Yukimura pacified Sanada.

"But-"

"It's ok." At this, Sanada just kept quiet and Yukimura had a small smile. Others just shrugged as they didn't care about Marui's personal matters and others...well, cared about it too much to the point of being nosy?

Well, if they were caught, they would face the wrath of a certain redhead and cat-eyed girl.

* * *

Bunta just happily skipped as he headed towards his home. _Tomorrow~ Tomorrow~_ He happily sang in his head. Can't blame him, his fiancée/girlfriend/childhood friend is finally going to Japan and as a bonus, also at the _same school_. Plus the fact that it had been years since they met face to face.

"Tadaima!~" He shouted as he opened his house's front door.

"Okaeri! How was your day?" Shizuka greeted as she emerged from the living room.

"Just fine. Ryo called me during afternoon practice that they're about to take the plane," Bunta chirped happily as he skipped to his room.

"Ara, how sweet of her. I can't wait to see her next week," Shizuka squealed as she returned to her chores.

Bunta just hummed happily as he changed his clothes and read some manga he borrowed from Kirihara.

Halfway through the manga, his door burst open to reveal his brothers. Apparently, he didn't hear them arrive after being absorbed into reading the manga.

"Bunta-nii! Play pro wrestling with us!" Ryohei and Kohei chorused as they bounced lightly. Those two were the epitome of energy.

"Sure!" Bunta replied as he put down his half-read manga. Oh well, there's always time for that later (or maybe not since Ryoma's coming in Japan).

The three brothers continued playing before being called down by their mother for dinner.

Dinner went by peacefully with the talk of sleeping early for tomorrow and be prepared for tomorrow. It even went to the topic of Bunta inviting Ryoma and her family for dinner.

_I seriously can't wait for tomorrow_ Bunta chanted as he took a shower and went to bed for a good night's sleep. Oh, he made the right decision because he's going to need all the energy in the world for tomorrow's chaos.

* * *

**~The next morning~**

Bunta woke up at 5 AM and looked relieved that his internal clock decided to help him today. He usually woke up around 5:30 AM but he can't make breakfast for his younger brothers AND make it on time for Ryoma's arrival at that time.

He quickly dressed up and made breakfast for him and his two brothers. He ate hid breakfast and wrote a note to the twins, stating that he will greet the Echizen family at Narita airport which would explain his absence when they wake up.

Marui noted that the time was 5:20 AM and it would take at least half an hour to arrive there (A/N: I have no actual idea so let's just say that). He went out of his house and locked the front door for his younger siblings' safety.

He ran to the train station and took the train that will take him near to the airport.

After 30 minutes or so, he finally arrived at the airport and decided to buy something to drink as it was pretty hot with all of the bustling people here and there.

_Flight number 304: From Los Angeles to Narita has landed. Passengers, please head to the luggage area to claim your belongings. Have a nice day._

Marui's ears perked up at that and headed towards the exit gate where passengers from the recent flight were coming from.

"Ta-chan!" He quickly tried to place the location where he heard that voice but to no avail as he was tackled by a flurry of green, white, and blue. Marui grinned in delight as he heard her call him his nickname that she only uses when they're with other people. She's quite embarrassed to call him Bunta when they're with other people as they get the idea of them being lovers because of the first name basis. But don't nicknames have the same effect? Oh well.

He hugged the 'flurry' as it hugged him back. That flurry turned out to be Ryoma that was wearing a white tank top and baby blue shorts. It was simple but seemed to compliment Ryoma very well. well, he also knew that Ryoma liked simple designs. _Simplicity at its best_, she would say.

"Ryo," He said as he buried his face at her locks. She smelled like strawberries and vanilla. And oh, she also grew out her hair...I could pretty much guess who forced her to not cut it..

"How have you been?" Ryoma beamed at Marui causing him to grin and ruffle her hair, "I've been okay! How about you?"

"I've been okay too! Oyaji doesn't keep me bored! And your daily messages too!" Ryoma chirped. Marui was now grinning like an idiot, he knew this side of Ryoma only appears before him (He did a victory dance at this) and not to anyone else.

"Oi bishoujo! Are you implying I'm just your entertainment?!" Nanjirou squawked indignantly as he approached the two teens with Rinko, along with their suitcases.

Ryoma just stuck out her tongue, "Urusai baka Oyaji!"

"Waaahhh! Rinko-chan~ Bishoujo isn't respecting her father!" Nanjirou wailed to Rinko.

Rinko sighed and shook her head, "Anata, if you don't act like a _father_ right now, you will never get her respect."

"But but but-"

"No buts." Rinko her husband a steely stare and he immediately replied with, "Hai.."

Marui sweatdropped at that scene. Looks like they haven't really changed during the past 6 years.

"Ara. Bunta-kun, konichiwa. How have you been? I'm really sorry for you needing to wake up at an early time to pick us up," Rinko greeted Marui with a sweet and kind smile.

"It's no problem and it's my decision to come here. I'm really sorry that Okaa-san and Tou-san can't be here. They had a business trip," Marui bowed politely.

"Iie iie. It's really okay. I understand that work is important too," Rinko just brushed off the teen's apology and called out to Nanjirou, "Anata, stop weeping there and help me carry these luggage. We need to go to our new home to settle down our stuff."

"Ah, let me help you with that, Rinko-san," Marui offered as he made a gesture to get the ones beside Rinko.

"Is it really okay? Thank you very much! You're very reliable. A perfect husband for Ryoma who is quite unorganized at times," Rinko gushed while Marui and Ryoma just blushed in embarrassment (with different reasons).

"Okaa-san! I'm organized!" Ryoma protested. Marui just blushed at being called a "perfect husband" for Ryoma.

"Hai hai, most of the times anyways," Rinko just waved her hand nonchalantly.

Ryoma pouted at that and Marui's only thought at seeing this was, "Adorable.." and pinched her cheek.

"Taaa-chwaaann...Lwet gwo of mwy chweek!" Ryoma said as she tried to pry off Marui's hand that was pinching her cheek but his grip wouldn't come off.

"Yadda~ Ryo is too adorable to be obeyed right now~" Marui sang as he ignored the younger one's protests.

"Mwouuu!"

Nanjirou and Rinko could only chuckle at that.

* * *

**~Time skip~**

**In the new Echizen Household:**

"Waaa.. This house is big like your house at America! Not to mention, the homey feeling is also here!" Marui exclaimed in surprise as he saw the house the Echizens are going to reside at.

"Arigato, we would like to invite you and your brothers for dinner tonight, is it okay?" Rinko politely offered.

"Of course! I answer on behalf of my two brothers that we accept!" Marui saluted playfully.

Rinko chuckled at this, "Arigato, I can't wait to meet them."

Marui grinned, "Hehe, be prepared. They're the epitome of energy and they really like food~"

"Ara, it's my pleasure to cook for people who love food."

Ryoma suddenly joined in the conversation, "Okaa-san, is it going to be Japanese Cuisine?!"

"I see why not since we're in Japan."

"Yay~ Okaa-san's Japanese food~" Ryoma cheered as she glomped Marui from his back, "It's really delicious so come with an empty stomach, 'kay?"

"Hai hai~" Marui just ran around the yard with Ryoma on his back, cheering for him to go faster. Nanjirou and Rinko raised their brow at that. Ryoma was being childish and that was out of character for her. She would usually act mature and more older than her age (Even more mature than her father for Kami's sake). Maybe Marui would be able to let her experience fun. They were now both thinking on how coming to Japan was a good decision for Ryoma.

And they have no idea how right they are.

* * *

**(1):** Well in this fic, Yukimura's operation happened before school started. OuO Ahuehuehuehue

**A/N:** Aaaaaand cut! Ahuehuehue. Thanks for the favorites/follows/reviews! I hope you enjoyed the chappie!~ Jaa! o/


	5. Rikkaidai

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**A/N: **Well ouo idk. Lel. Anyways, enjoy the chappie ouo. Proofread by my friend Kyle/Rolo ouo

* * *

**Chapter 5: Rikkaidai**

**In the Echizen Household:**

Ryoma unpacked her books and arranged it according to its titles on her bookshelf. Marui was helping her unpack different things on her room. He was helping the Echizens unpack their things and they were thankful for it. Rinko told Marui to help Ryoma as she has the most items and Marui had to agree on that.

"Oi Ryo, are these the last batch?" Marui panted as he sat down on her bed.

"Yeap, you can go rest and chew on gum now," Ryoma didn't allow Marui chew gum while he was helping her unpack her stuff. She said it is for stamina but it is obviously a torture for Marui.

Marui stared at Ryoma for a while, as he felt like he is forgetting something important.

"Ne, Ryo."

"Nani?"

"Did I tell you that I would be doing something today? I feel like I'm forgetting something important.." Marui felt like he is being strangled as he tried to remember.

"Err, if I remember correctly, you have tennis practice today and will show me around Rikkaidai," Ryoma raised a brow at Marui as he paled.

"Oh crap! I forgot about tennis practice today! And it's already 9:30 AM! It would take me 10 minutes to go home from here to get my tennis equipment and around 30 minutes to school from there... I'm dead." Marui sulked in a corner as he feared that the Child of God and the Emperor would be giving him hell.

Ryoma sweatdropped at Marui's depression and said, "I can lend you my rackets for today. If you go now, you can still make it in time."

Marui brightened up with that, "Really?! Arigato Ryo! I owe you big time!"

Ryoma just chuckled and grabbed her tennis racket then went towards her bedroom door, "Hurry up if you don't want to be late."

"Hai!"

* * *

"Yosha! We're on time!" Marui cheered as he will still live to see another day. Even though he is dead tired from running all the way there, he is happy that he lived.

Apparently, they were 15 minutes early before tennis practice started.

"'We?' I thought you're the only one who's on a time limit," Ryoma smirked as she saw the redhead heavily pant, "And you still have to work on your stamina."

Marui pouted at Ryoma, which she found adorable, "Mou, I AM working on it!"

"Really? I don't really see the result of you working on it~"

Marui just stared exasperatedly at his cat-eyed companion, "Whatever..."

Ryoma chuckled in reply before tugging at the redhead's arm, "Guide me to the registration office first before I get lost and blame it on you."

"Hai... And… you? Getting lost? Now that's unheard of."

Ryoma just stuck out her tongue before letting Marui guide her.

After a few turns, they were standing in front of the registration office.

"Well, here we are. Did Rinko-san already enroll in advance?" Marui popped an apple flavored bubblegum in his mouth and chewed for a while before blowing a bubble.

"Un. I think I'm going to take the placement test today. And give me a gum too. I need some sugar," Ryoma pouted and cheered after Marui gave her 3 pieces.

Marui sweatdropped at her cheer. He knew that Ryoma is already smart enough to finish the test within an hour. Especially with gum.

"Oops, I have to go. I think we'll have a break in an hour and a half, so I'll meet you here?" Marui said as he looked at his watch which read '9:55 AM'.

"Sure~ Just don't tire yourself too much. You still owe me a match," Ryoma looked at her fiancé's eyes. Amethyst eyes stared back at her golden ones.

"Hai~ I haven't forgotten about it! This time, I'm going to take a game from you," Marui grinned as he gave her a thumbs-up.

He turned to leave but a hand grabbed his arm before he could even take a step. He turned and looked confusedly at the emerald haired girl, "Ryoma?"

The next event was barely registered on his mind as Ryoma tiptoed and pecked him at his cheek. She blushed before she mumbled a barely audible 'Jaa' and went inside the office.

He could only stare wide-eyed as he touched his cheek, momentarily forgetting that he is going to be late for tennis practice.

When his brain finally functioned, he realized that he is late for practice and ran like the wind. His life is in danger but he couldn't care less as he is still thinking about the kiss (Though he was avoiding more extra laps than 50).

* * *

"Marui! Extra 50 laps for being late! Additional 20 laps for not wearing the uniform!" Sanada barked at Marui, frowning on how could the redhead be late for practice and not wear the Rikkaidai jersey.

"Hai~" Marui responded cheerfully before running his laps.

Now, the other regulars also frowned. Others frowned in confusion, while others frowned in concern.

"You don't think that Marui got replaced by an alien?"

"...47.6% that is possible."

"How is the possibility even high?!"

"People have recently spotted alien markings and there are rumors tha-"

"That will stay as rumors. Go back to practice and ask Marui himself later."

"Hai buchou."

One more weird thing that happened is that the redhead eats a lot more sweets than usual. Ok, that is hard to notice as the redhead ate sweets on a daily basis but the regulars noticed it was twice more than usual. Many brows were raised at this. Was he preparing for a match or something?

After an hour and a half, Yukimura told the regulars to take a break for 30 minutes. It was quite long but then it was supposed to be a holiday so the others had no qualms about this.

As some of the more curious regulars approached Marui, the sweets lover suddenly stood up, bought a can of Ponta at a nearby vending machine, and ran towards the school building. Many more questioning glances were sent towards the direction the redhead disappeared to.

"Saa, that's quite interesting," Yukimura mused as he planned on questioning Marui when he returns.

The others only prayed for Marui's safety.

* * *

Ryoma was utterly bored.

She finished the test within an hour and was now waiting for Marui to have his break. The teacher told her that the papers will be graded within 2 hours so she was free to explore the school within that period. She would love to explore it except for the fact that she might not be back within 30 minutes and have her fiancé fretting over her.

Ryoma sighed as she just blew another bubble and popped it. Same procedure happened until 30 minutes has passed by: sigh, chew, blow a bubble, pop, repeat from the top.

It was then when she noticed Marui jogging (He realized it would be bad to run inside the hallways) towards her.

When he finally reached her, he asked, "How was the test?"

"It was just fine. Though, I finished it 30 minutes ago."

He grinned at her reply and offered her a can of Ponta, "Here, a reward for finishing it early."

Ryoma shrugged and accepted the can of her favorite drink. She quickly drank it within seconds as she was quite thirsty.

"So, I bet you need to wait for 2 hours so why not stop by the tennis courts? You can also watch us practice," Marui beckoned her to follow him as he walked outside the building and towards the tennis courts.

"Fine with me but isn't it your break?" Ryoma quickly followed Marui and walked beside him. Their hands unconsciously slipped together, they didn't notice it as it felt right.

"It's my break but we could play a game if you want?"

"Eh, but I thought that we'll play later.."

"Hmm, I'm sure one of my teammates will play with you," Marui smirked as it would be amusing to see one of his teammates get beaten by Ryoma.

"Sounds interesting. I could see we're thinking on the same boat by your smirk," Ryoma also smirked as it would be interesting to see how strong Rikkaidai is.

"Well, we're here," They stood before the tennis courts where they could see various regulars either doing light swings, eating, or chatting with each other. Yukimura, Sanada, and Yanagi noticed Marui but what surprised them was that a girl was beside him and oh, they're holding hands.

"Ara, Marui. I assume the reason why you ran off earlier would be to fetch your girlfriend?" Yukimura smiled all-naturally as he would enjoy teasing the redhead. At this, all heads turned to Marui with a speed that Ryoma was surprised that they didn't get whiplashed.

"Nani?! Marui-senpai, you have a girlfriend other than Echizen Ryoma?!" Kirihara all but shouted. Well, wrong thing to shout as Ryoma twitched. She was thinking that this seaweed hair was seriously stupid. She heard about the magazine incident and couldn't this idiot realize that she's Echizen Ryoma.

"Bunta, can I kill him?" Ryoma whispered dangerously as Marui began to pray for his kouhai's life. Bakaya never learned to shut up.

"Sure. Oi Bakaya! Mind playing a match with her?" Marui shouted to his kouhai. Ryoma took this opportunity to get a racket from her tennis bag and turned to the blue haired boy that was staring at her amusingly. If she remembered correctly, he would be the buchou that the redhead told her about.

"Etto, do you mind if I use one of the courts?" Ryoma asked politely. Yukimura raised a brow at this. How did she know that he was the buchou? Ah, Marui.

"I don't mind," Yukimura shrugged, "Feel free to use it."

Ryoma nodded in thanks as she went inside one of the courts to wait for her opponent.

"I don't mind but are you sure because she-" Kirihara complained as he doesn't want his senpai's girlfriend to lose and complain to Marui that he didn't go easy on a girl.

"Finish that sentence and you'll be in a world of pain, Bakaya. Go to the court now if you will play with her," Marui quickly interjected as he knew what Kirihara wanted to say. One thing that Ryoma hates would be underestimating her in tennis. Sure, in other things but tennis? Well, good luck not facing her wrath.

Kirihara just followed his senpai's instructions as his senpai's girlfriend was already inside the court.

"You serve first, is it okay?" Kirihara told the cat-eyed girl. He thought that Marui won't get angry at him if he went easy on his girlfriend but he didn't expect the girl to glare at him. He watched as she went to the baseline and got a ball out of her shorts' pocket. She dribbled the ball gracefully before throwing it up and hitting it.

Kirihara thought it would be an easy ball but he didn't expect the ball to be fast and what the hell, did the ball just go towards his face?

He stared in disbelief at the spot where the ball bounced and back to the girl who was just staring at him.

She shrugged before calling, "15-love"

Kirihara smirked, looks like she would put up an interesting fight.

* * *

Most of the regulars widened their eyes at the _perfect_ twist serve the girl just executed. Now they knew that the girl was no pushover. Yukimura was amused to no end, the girl would make this year very interesting. Sanada was impressed and Yanagi was just writing on his notebook, probably storing data about that girl. Niou, Yagyuu, and Jackal just widened their eyes and gaped.

Marui smirked at their reaction and quickly took a picture of it. _More blackmail~ Arigato Ryo~_

"4 games to love" Ryoma announced. 'Jeez, Bunta better put up a fight later or else he'll regret living,' she thought as she looked at the heavily panting Kirihara in front of her.

_Oh yeah, Bunta told me his kouhai can go into Bloodshot mode if hurt during a match? Let's check that out._

Ryoma smirked before serving a twist serve but she purposely aimed for Kirihara's face which he couldn't dodge because of exhaustion. A lot of regulars paled at this, did she purposely do that? Marui worried a bit before he saw that smirk on Ryoma's face. Now he is sure she purposely did that and wanted to see Bloodshot mode. He sighed a little and shook his head, she must be very bored.

"I'll paint you red!" Kirihara sneered as he watched Ryoma smirk and serve another twist serve. He returned it with so much force and aimed for Ryoma's right knee. Ryoma saw this and dodged quickly as she returned the ball.

"30-love," Ryoma smirked once again. This continued until Kirihara hit Ryoma's right wrist. She winced as she looked at her sprained wrist. It took everything for Marui to not go into the courts, and drag Ryoma to the infirmary. He knows she will be okay but he couldn't help but worry.

Ryoma sighed as she transferred her racket from her right hand to left hand. Many pairs of eyes widened at this, she was a lefty?! And she was playing against Kirihara the whole time with her right hand... Not to mention, it's already match point for her.

Ryoma dribbled the ball before throwing it up, and hitting a fast serve that it was barely seen by the others. Kirihara couldn't even take a step as he didn't see the ball until it rolled to his feet.

"Game and match to me, 6 games to love," Ryoma smirked as she tapped the racket on her left shoulder. She looked at her swollen wrist and shrugged as she went towards her tennis bag. She faintly remembered that she kept a first aid kit inside it. Marui quickly went towards her as he is worried about the wrist.

"Ryo, are you okay?" Marui wrapped the wrist with some bandages, "Stay here, I'll get some ice from the infirmary," he was gone before Ryoma could even protest.

Ryoma only sighed as she sat down to elevate her wrist. At least she hasn't forgotten the R.I.C.E (Rest, Ice, Compress, Elevation) for sprained wrists. It mostly happens with athletes so she was forced to know some basic first-aid.

"Er, we're very sorry for Kirihara's actions and your injury," Yukimura could only offer an apologetic smile as he looked at her injured wrist.

"It's ok. I brought that on myself by purposely activating his mode anyways," Ryoma shook off his apology and scanned the faces of the regulars.

"My name is Yukimura Seiichi, nice to meet you," Yukimura introduced himself.

"Echizen Ryoma. Yoroshiku."

All of the regulars blinked at that. _Echizen Ryoma? Isn't that the name of Marui's girlfriend?_

Sanada regained his composure and introduced himself, "Sanada Genichirou. You are very talented to beat our ace like that."

Ryoma shrugged, "Doomo."

"Yanagi Renji. Nice to meet you." _Hm, a data player? Interesting._

"My name is Yagyuu Hiroshi, it's a pleasure to meet you." Ryoma raised a brow at this. _Gentleman much?_

"I'm Jackal Kuwahara." _Ah, Bunta's doubles partner._

Kirihara went towards Ryoma, "Kirihara Akaya desu. I'm sorry I couldn't control myself. Gomenasai," He apologized as he bowed 90 degrees.

"It's fine, though you were pretty good. Just fix your control and you're fine."

"Hai!"

"Ryo!" A certain redhead shouted as he ran towards Ryoma and pressed an ice pack against her sprained wrist. Ryoma winced at the contact.

"Bear with it," Marui sighed as he saw Ryoma wince. She just glared/pouted at the redhead.

"Ne, Marui. You didn't tell us your girlfriend would be coming here today, puri."

"Do I have to tell you guys?"

"Un. Especially if it involves your love life~ puri."

"That's right senpai! How could you not tell us?!"

Marui stared at his teammates like they grew another head and ignored them for the sake of talking to Ryoma.

"Ryo, you need to be careful next time."

"Hai hai, I already heard that.."

"Ryo... What will I say to Rinko-san and Nanjirou-san about this?" An exasperated sigh.

"Just tell them that I tripped and fell while walking down the stairs," A deadpan stare.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

The other regulars just stared as the two conversed.

"Are they really a couple?"

"Err, yes?"

"I don't see how."

"Anyways, she's good at tennis! Senpai is so lucky to have a girlfriend who's good at tennis..."

"Yea, so good that you only got 1 ball past her, puri."

"Niou-kun, don't add salt to his wound."

"Eh? Why are you calling yourself? My name is Yagyuu Hiroshi in case you forgot."

"Tarundoru! Stop fooling around! Break ended 10 minutes ago! Get back to practice!"

"Eh?! Hai!"

All of them went back to practice right away except for the redhead who made sure Ryoma would be alright until their practice ended.

"Ryo, don't move around that much."

"I won't go anywhere." Marui saw her cold/mature facade was put up again and grimaced a little as he remembered why it was made.

"Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. If anything, it's _their_ fault."

Marui now had a scowl as he swore to himself that he would definitely find the bastards that did _that_ to Ryoma and would make them suffer 10 times worse.

"Marui! 20 laps!"

"Go now if you don't want that to be 50 laps," Ryoma's face didn't hold any emotion but he could hear amusement and worry in her voice.

"Fine.. Just don't go anywhere."

"Sure."

* * *

Practice ended an hour later and Marui swiftly walked over to the bench Ryoma was sitting on.

"See? I told you I won't go anywhere."

"Yes, you did. Now, how's your wrist?"

"Feeling better."

"Good. Wanna stop by a cake shop? I know a good one~"

"Sure," Ryoma shrugged before standing up, "But before that, let me get my test results."

"Ah, I forgot about that."

"Ne, Marui_-kun_. Can you come here for a while?" Niou called Marui over as the other regulars wondered why they were also called. Marui had a suspicion as he never heard Niou add -kun to his name. _Never_. Unless he's going to cause trouble. He looked over Ryoma for permission and the girl just shrugged, "Ok."

Marui walked to the group and asked, "What?"

Ryoma just went towards the school building. She had a feeling that they were going to have a long talk and it's about her. Better get the results rather than stare at them all day.

"Do you still remember my reserved question? Puri," Niou smirked at Marui's paling face.

"Y-yea.. I do," Marui uncharacteristically stuttered. Niou's smirk widened at that and the others were amused on how Niou managed to make Marui stutter like that.

"So let me ask: Is she really just your girlfriend?" the Trickster found it amusing to torture Marui in front of the other regulars.

Marui's mouth opened to answer but Niou interrupted him, "By the way, I can tell if you're going to lie so don't bother," Marui's mouth snapped close at this and was sweating nervously now.

A minute passed by and there was still no answer, "We're not going to wait all day, you know? Puri."

"She's my..." Marui nervously started.

"She's your?" Niou pressed on as a sadistic grin formed at his face.

"...my fiancée.." Marui murmured but Yukimura, Sanada, Yanagi, and Niou heard it. Yukimura only blinked in surprise as he was not expecting that at all before 'smiling'. Sanada gaped a little and stared wide-eyed at the redhead. Yanagi was muttering, "The possibility was only 8.4%. I miscalculated," as he wrote in his notebook while Niou turned his grin into a smirk, a devilish smirk that everyone did not want to see. It was the sign of impending _trouble_, after all.

"Eh~ That's very interesting Marui_-chan_~ How could you not tell us?~" Marui winced lightly at the 'chan'. _Niou's enjoying this too much!_

"Eh? What did he say senpai? I couldn't catch what he said..." Kirihara asked while Jackal and Yagyuu nodded in agreement. They knew this might doom the redhead but they were curious.

"Saa, Marui-kun, can you repeat what you said for the sake of Kirihara-kun, Jackal, and Yagyuu?" Yukimura smiled 'pleasantly' towards Marui as the volley specialist flinched. Now his buchou joined in the honorifics torture? He is dead.

"I-I said that... She's my... fiancée.." His voice faltered towards the end but the three caught it. Of course, they did NOT expect that at all and Kirihara summed up their reactions within one question:

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

* * *

**A/N: **Yea, I know they're OOC but... I suck at writing eh ;3 I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Oh, I might be on hiatus mode because school is... quite near T-T. Jaa o/


	6. School and Tennis Club

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis

**A/N: **Hi there. I haz finished writing another chappie again =u= Proofread by my friend Kyle/Rolo. Have fun reading and thanks for the favorites/follows/reviews ouo

* * *

**Chapter 6: School and Tennis Club**

**In Rikkaidai:**

Ryoma stood in front of the principal's office. How did this happen? Well, the teacher sent her there. Apparently, the principal wanted to discuss something with her. She sighed. Had she gotten in trouble already?

She knocked twice and heard an "Enter" from inside the room. She entered the room and saw Nishigawa-kouchou sitting on his respective chair behind his desk.

"Ano... What do you want to discuss about?" Ryoma started.

"Ah. Echizen-san. You see, I actually wanted to talk about two things with you," He saw Ryoma staring at him and continued, "It would be about the test results and tennis club."

Ryoma raised a brow at this, "..Is there a problem about my test results?"

The principal grinned brightly at this, "Echizen-san, what do you say about taking classes with the other 3rd years?"

Inwardly, Ryoma was shocked but she didn't show it on her face, "I will manage..I guess, but why?"

"You got almost perfect scores in the exam and it would be a shame if you just stayed with the 1st years as you probably mastered their lessons already, the same for the 2nd years," Nishigawa-kouchou reasoned.

"...Thank you for this opportunity," Ryoma bowed.

Nishigawa-kouchou only smiled, "Moving on, about the tennis club..." A pause, "I understand that you and your father, Echizen Nanjirou, are tennis players and at pro level at that. I would like to place you in the boys' tennis club instead of the girls' tennis club. The girls don't really take it seriously as I observed and it is quite unorganized, which is I'm afraid to say. Would it be alright with you?"

Ryoma could only nod at the opportunity and Nishigawa-kouchou beamed at her response, "Great! I'll write a letter about your special application and if I remember correctly, the Tennis Association stated that it is no problem for a girl to participate in boys' tournament, which you did in America."

'The kouchou did some research..or he's a tennis fan too,' Ryoma mused in her head as she took the letter from the kouchou's hand.

"Is that all?" Ryoma politely asked.

Nishigawa-kouchou only nodded, "Aa, you may go now."

"Excuse me," Ryoma bowed and exited the room. Nishigawa-kouchou only turned his chair and stared outside the window, "Looks like this is going to be an interesting year, the Princess of Tennis joining our school's boys' tennis club... I wonder what their reactions would be?" He mused.

* * *

Ryoma sighed the moment she stepped on the tennis courts. After talking with the principal, she dropped by the registration office to get her uniform and school materials. After that, she just went back to the tennis courts. It would've been bad if Marui noticed that she wasn't there.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

The lone girl only stared at Kirihara who had shouted that. What was he even shouting for? Only if she knew.

She ignored the chaos and chose to sit down on the bench and wait for Marui. It looks like he didn't even notice her gone earlier. Ryoma looked at the nervous looking redhead as if he had done something. Raising a brow, she only wondered what had they talked about or was it even about her now.

"Marui-senpai! How could you not tell us?!" Ryoma was very intrigued now. She could guess what was it about based on the chaos happening.

"Marui, how unexpected. I wish you luck in the future," Yeap, she could guess and get it correct.

"Bunta." Ryoma called out to the redhead. Marui visibly relaxed as he scurried over to where Ryoma was.

"What happened?" Now Marui stood still as he tried to get the right words out of his mouth.

"Erm...Uh... Niou..dem-asked..me.." Marui poked around for the right words as Ryoma rose a brow, _'Demanded? I'm betting he got blackmailed'._

"Well?" Ryoma pressed on.

"IfyouwereonlymygirlfriendsoItoldhimthatyou'remyfiancéegomenasai!" Marui said the sentence too fast that it seemed like one word instead of 15 or 16 words. Amazingly, Ryoma could still understand it.

"It's ok. Besides, isn't it your idea to keep it a secret and not mine? I don't really mind it," Ryoma stared blankly at the redhead.

"I do mind. You know... Fangirls... I don't want them to be jealous.. and do things that shouldn't be done." Marui said seriously as he stared into Ryoma's golden eyes.

"I can take care of myself and you know that."

"But it wouldn't hurt to be cautious."

"You're cautiousness is too much."

"But-"

Marui was interrupted by his growling stomach. The two only blinked twice before laughing out loud (giggle in Ryoma's case).

"Well, as much as you would love to continue this one-sided argument, your stomach begs to differ. Also, if you really want me to be safe, then why don't you ask your teammates to not tell? That should calm you down," Ryoma finally said after giggling.

"...Fine. But don't tell anyone else."

"Sure. I'm also starving anyways, let's go to that cake shop you mentioned earlier."

"Eh? Don't you have to get your test results?"

"Already got them."

"Eh?! When?!"

"When you guys were talking."

"Why didn't you say so?!"

"Because it would be rude to interrupt and I knew it was going to be a long talk."

"...Fine. Wait here for a minute or so. I'll tell them."

"Ok."

With that, Marui went back to the other regulars.

"Etto, can you guys please keep quiet about this? I don't want jealous fangirls to be attacking her every minute," Marui pleaded with the others as he bowed to show that he serious about this request.

The other regulars only stared blankly at him as they contemplated about this. Yes, the fangirls would really cause trouble and not even the teachers can prevent bullying at this matter. Also, it would hurt them to see Marui sad as Ryoma would get hurt. That and Ryoma is a good tennis player. The talent would be wasted if those fangirls got their way.

"Sure, I'll be quiet. What about the others?" The others also nodded as they agreed.

"Really? Thanks, minna! I owe you guys a big favor," Marui grinned then he sneaked in a glare towards Niou who just smirked in reply, "Well, I'll be going now. Jaa!" The regulars watched Marui walk towards Ryoma with a big grin and began to chat about cakes and other sweets.

The others were jealous of Marui to have a pretty and talented fiancée...

"Senpai is so lucky..." Kirihara sulked as he 'cried'.

"Don't worry, you'll find your own soon."

The wind just blew by and most of them sulked.

Yukimura just chuckled as he looked at the others, "Saa, this year is going to be interesting.."

* * *

Ryoma felt a chill over her spine as she listened to Marui's rambling about cakes and other sweets. Was it just chilly or someone was talking about her? Her mind automatically concluded it's caused by Yukimura.

"And you know, they have this limited menu full of Japanese sweets! Strawberry Daifuku is also there, I'm sure you'll love it!" Marui just grinned as he watched his companion's facade fade away.

"Really?! Let's hurry!" Ryoma cheered and grabbed Marui to run towards the shop she can see from afar.

Marui laughed as he saw that Ryoma hasn't really changed a bit over the years.

"Nani? Why are you laughing? Is it about me?" Ryoma pouted as she heard Marui laugh.

"Ahaha.. It's just that.. You never seem to change.."

"Mou!"

Marui pried her hand off his arm and stuck his tongue out, "Race you there!" He increased his speed and was in front of her.

"Oh no you don't!"

* * *

**In the Echizen Household:**

Dinner was... normal, to say at least. Bunta did bring his younger siblings for dinner over at the Echizens' and Rinko naturally greeted them, "Ara, konbanwa! These two must be the twins I've heard so much. Shizuka-chan was right! They're both cute~"

"Konbanwa! Echizen-san, thank you for the invitation!" The twins chorused as they blushed slightly from being called 'cute'.

"It's no big deal! And call me Rinko, no need for formalities~"

"Hai, Rinko-san!"

Bunta just smiled at the scene. It seemed like deja vu as the same thing happened when he first met Rinko. Ryoma noticed his smile and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"Ah, it's just that when I first met Rinko-san, the same thing happened."

"I'm guessing Okaa-san never really changed then."

"Un."

Bunta and Ryoma sat beside their respective families (Bunta, Ryohei, and Kohei on one side and the Echizens on the other side). Bunta and Ryoma frequently talked with each other as they ate. They were facing each other on their seats. Ryohei and Kohei mostly talked with Nanjirou and Rinko as they got to know each other.

It was normal until Ryohei and Kohei asked Ryoma.

"Ryoma-san, can you we call you Ryoma-nee?"

"I don't mind," Ryoma smiled gently at the twins.

"Yay~ Arigato, Ryoma-nee," Kohei cheered while Ryohei developed a mischievous glint in his eyes, which Bunta did not like. Not at all.

"Nee, can I ask for a niece in the future?" Ryohei smiled 'innocently' while Bunta and Nanjirou almost choked. Ryoma, Rinko, and Kohei were just amused.

"Sure," Ryoma shrugged so nonchalantly that Nanjirou almost spat fire and Bunta's face turned a deeper shade of red than before. Rinko and Kohei tried to stifle their chuckles. Keyword: tried.

"Ryohei! Don't ask things like that!" Bunta managed to scold Ryohei who 'innocently' asked, "Ask things like what?"

"You..."

Dinner was 'normal' indeed.

* * *

"Ha... For some reason, I'm tired like hell..." Bunta sighed as he stood in front of the Echizen household. Ryoma only smiled while Ryohei and Kohei laughed, earning a 'Don't laugh!' from their brother.

"You'll be more tired at Monday," Ryoma smiled knowingly as Bunta asked why. The girl just shrugged as she smiled.

"Come on, tell me..." Bunta whined and gave her his best puppy eyes. This only made the cat-like girl laugh.

"Hi-mi-tsu~" was the only reply he got.

"Mou...Well, it's late already. We better go home now. Jaa ne. Oyasumi, Ryo." Bunta grinned and patted the shorter girl on the head. Ryoma only pouted as the pat reminded her of her very unfortunate height.

"Oyasumi, Bunta." Ryoma smiled and pecked her fiancé on his cheek. Again. For the second time in the day.

Ryoma went inside too quickly to see Bunta's tomato red face and to hear the cheers of the twins.

* * *

Ryoma's Saturday and Sunday were mostly spent with Marui as he toured her around town.

Finally, Monday came.

"Ryoma, you look so cute in that school uniform!~" Rinko squealed as she took pictures of Ryoma in different angles.

"Okaa-san, this is going to be my weekday attire so you don't have to take so many pictures right now," Ryoma inwardly sighed. Her eyes hurt from the flashes and she's going to be late for school if this keeps up.

"Oi oi, Rinko. Give the brat a break. She's going to be late for school if you keep on doing that," Nanjirou said as he read his 'newspaper'. Ryoma suspiciously looked at him as he giggled over an 'article'.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san's reading that magazine again," Ryoma whispered to her mother and stood back five feet away.

Ryoma watched a squealing fangirl turn into a fire-breathing dragon within seconds.

"NANJIROU! HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU NOT TO READ THOSE MAGAZINES?!"

The teen just sighed as she grabbed her bag along with her bento, wore her shoes, and said "I'm going now," while going out the front door.

_It's only Morning and if more things will happen, I don't know if I can live after today..._

Ryoma continued her silent walk as she approached the school. She sensed something running behind her and is going to crash onto her if she didn't step aside, so she did. She watched as the 'something' groan painfully and whine at her, "Ryo! Why did you step aside?!"

The girl only sighed as she offered a hand to Marui Bunta, which he accepted.

"If you weren't going to purposely crash into me, I wouldn't step aside."

"Have you ever heard of a surprise hug?"

"Yes but I don't want to get one."

Marui only shook his head and grumbled something under his breath.

"Do you know what class are you in?"

"No. I'm going to drop by the principal office for my schedule.. They didn't tell me last week," Ryoma shrugged.

"Heeeh~"

"If you don't want to be late for morning practice, I suggest you go run now," Ryoma stared with her poker face as Marui panicked and grabbed her arm.

"And I want you to also hurry up so you could get that schedule and watch us practice!~"

Ryoma just ran with him until they reached the school and parted ways.

* * *

**In Rikkaidai:**

"Ano, I'm here to get my class schedule," Ryoma said to the secretary.

"Name?"

"Echizen Ryoma."

"Ah, that accelerated student. Here, you're in 3-B. Let Aoi-sensei see this and she'll understand. I hope you'll have a nice year here in Rikkaidai."

"Arigato guzaimasu," Ryoma got her schedule and bowed politely before exiting the room.

_'3-B... Isn't that Bunta's class? Hm~ Interesting'_

Ryoma smirked and it was gone the second it appeared. She cursed at herself. She didn't want to show her emotions as much as possible.. after that incident happened. At least, when the redhead wasn't around her. She felt safe with him.

The girl continued her walked until she reached the tennis courts. She could see Marui doing his usual net play and actually have fun. The redhead told her that the club's motto was to always win. That isn't good in Ryoma's perspective as the players would feel more pressure and not have fun, which is the sport's objective.

"Ah, Ryo! You came~" Marui cheered as he glomped the stoic girl. The other members only looked in confusion while the fangirls were raging. _Who was that girl?_

"Bunta, they're staring," Ryoma whispered and Marui automatically detached himself from the girl. What's the point of keeping their engagement a secret if he's going to show it? _Baka Bunta._

"Gomen gomen. So you got your schedule already?" Marui grinned sheepishly as he felt a dark aura from somewhere... more like some people. He sighed. Fangirls always annoyed him.

"Un. You should go back to practice now. Your fangirls are glaring at me while your fukubuchou is glaring at you," At that, Marui said, "Okaytakecareandstayhere" while running back to the courts as fast as possible.

"Tarundoru! Marui, 20 laps!" She heard a "Hai!" and sat down on the nearest bench. She read a book from her bag as it would be better to do something than nothing. She could hear some fangirls coming near her and inwardly sighed. She needed some aspirin. Badly.

"What?" She looked up from the book as she stared at the murderous fangirls in front of her. Oh, only if they knew. Marui would probably murder them if they lay a hand on her.

"You! How dare you show up and steal Bunta-sama from us?!" One girl screeched and Ryoma inwardly winced. Seriously? That's their problem? And what's with the Bunta-sama? The cat-eyed girl was betting everything that they didn't even ask permission to call him that and that was downright rude. Ryoma was already annoyed. She stared blankly (she still kept her poker face) at the brunette in front of her.

"Steal? I don't know what you mean."

"Ha? Don't mess with us! We all saw that Bunta-sama hugged you earlier! Did you bribe him or something? That's very lowly of you!"

Ryoma was very thankful for her patience as this was really annoying her, "Bribe him? Lowly of me? Maybe you should double check your words because that basically shouts 'Hypocrite' to yourselves."

"Wha- How dare you!" One girl raised her hand to slap Ryoma but a tennis ball suddenly hit her hand.

"Ouch! Who the hell hit that ba-"

"Get away from her."

The fangirls only showed horror on their faces as they saw their 'Bunta-sama' pointing a racket towards them. His eyes screamed bloody murder. Well, he did see red the moment they insulted her.

"Bu-but, Bunta-sama she can't just steal you away from us-" One of the girls tried to explain. Wrong thing to say as Marui growled, "Leave. I don't want to see you around her or here anymore."

"But-"

"I said leave."

"Excuse me, but can you please leave right now? You're disturbing practice," Yukimura forced the 'polite' words out of his mouth as he was angry too. Hey, even if they only met few days ago, he thought of Ryoma as a little kid at heart (looking at her arguments with Marui).

"Wha- ...Hai. Go-gomenasai." One of the girls managed to say as she shot one last glare to Ryoma and scurried out of the courts with the other fangirls.

Marui sighed as he walked over to Ryoma.

"Gomen.."

Ryoma only shook her head, "It's not even your fault."

"It _is_ my fault if you look closely."

"It's their parents' problem for not raising them properly."

"Ryo.."

"Go back to practice now."

"Hai..."

* * *

Marui raised a brow at Ryoma's question, "Eh? You need to go to my class? Why?"

Ryoma hid a smirk, "I need to talk to Aoi-sensei."

The redhead was even more confused, "For what?"

"The secretary told me so."

"Ha..."

They were currently walking towards 3-B as Ryoma tagged along with Marui when practice ended.

"By the way, who were those fangirls earlier?"

Marui grimaced a little, "Ah.. The brunette would be Ashiwa Rui. I heard that she's the club president or something. From what I could see and hear, she's a spoiled kid. Her mom's the president of whatever company. The other girls are just her followers."

Ryoma just stored this information for later use. It's better to have information in school after all.

"We're here," Marui announced as they stopped in front of a classroom.

He opened the door and saw that most people were there.

"Well.. Ah, I think that's Aoi-sensei over there," Marui pointed at a raven haired girl that had her hair in a high ponytail and wore glasses.

"Talk to her now. Homeroom will begin soon. You might be late for your own homeroom," Marui told her, "Jaa" and with that, he went inside the classroom.

Ryoma was thankful because she was really having a hard time to fight back a smirk. She approached Aoi-sensei and called, "Aoi-sensei?"

The teacher blinked in surprise, "Yes? How can I help you?"

"Etto, I was told to show this to you," Ryoma pulled out her class schedule and gave it to the confused teacher.

"Ah, you're Echizen Ryoma? I hope you'll have a nice year here in Rikkaidai. As for the class, they might be a bunch of brats but still they can be kind so don't mind if they're noisy for most of the time."

Ryoma gave a small smile, too small that the teacher missed it, "Hai. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"I'll introduce you to the class. Go in when I say so, okay?"

Ryoma only nodded and the teacher smiled then went inside the classroom.

* * *

"Class! Settle down!" The whole class stopped their little chats as they heard Aoi-sensei shout. Aoi-sensei looked around the class, and nodded approvingly to herself.

"We're going to have a new student," Murmurs broke out, "She's from America so please make her feel welcomed here, you may come in now."

Marui was bored until the "She's from America" part. His mind froze at that and so did his form. Niou noticed this and was now waiting for something interesting to happen.

_'Don't tell me, Ryo is going to this class?'_

_'Don't be stupid, she's 12 for Kami-sama's sake.'_

_'But with her intelligence, it's as if she's older than me!'_

_'Ah...'_

Marui heard his Logical self and Realistic self argue.

The argument could've continued until the door opened, and a very familiar girl stepped in and walked until she was beside the teacher.

"Minna, meet Echizen Ryoma."

The cat-eyed girl bowed a little and said, "Echizen Ryoma. Yoroshiku."

Marui didn't know what to do, strangle his boy classmates for giving his Ryoma the wolf's eye or shout "Why didn't you tell me?!" at her. Niou smirked behind his hand, _'This day is going to be interesting after all.'_

Aoi-sensei only nodded at the young girl's introduction, "Do you mind answering a few questions?" Ryoma shook her head.

"So, who wants to ask her questions?"

Many hands rose up at that.

"Kenta-kun"

"Hai! Is it your first time here in Japan?"

"Yes."

"Shiomi-chan."

"Etto, Echizen-san, how old are you?" The timid girl asked. Most of the class were now interested.

"Twelve years old."

"WHAT?!"

Aoi-sensei chuckled at their flabbergasted expressions.

"You see, Echizen-san here is an accelerated student. She scored high scores on the placement test and skipped two grades. She might be younger but that doesn't mean she's not as smart as you brats!" The class protested at the "brats" part.

"No more questions? Oh, Kai-kun."

"Etto, Do you have a boyfriend?" At that question, 3 people had varied reactions. Marui was angry/devilish, angry at people who even wanted to be Ryoma's boyfriend. Devilish for... well, he wants to see their reactions if Ryoma tells them that she is in a relationship. Niou was getting his video cam ready, he had a feeling that something interesting will happen. Lastly, Ryoma blinked in surprise that someone actually had the guts to ask that.

"Hai. I have one."

"Eh?!" Most of the class was shocked. Heck, most of them didn't even have a boyfriend/girlfriend and a new transfer student that's two years younger than them tells them that they have one is just.. shocking.

"Is he in America or here in Japan?"

Ryoma decided to have some fun, she didn't care about those fangirls as they probably told their friends already and is spreading like a wildfire, "He's here in Japan. Actually, he's in this class."

Aoi-sensei and most of the class blinked at that.

"Eh? Who is he?"

Ryoma snuck in a discreet glance towards the redhead who sat in the back of the class. The redhead gave her a smirk and nodded a little.

"Marui Bunta."

"Ryo." Marui waved his hand and grinned at her as proof that he is her boyfriend.

Silence for 3...2...1-

"NANI?!"

The whole class went into frenzy.

"Wha- Marui-kun had a girlfriend?!"

"Oh my god, this is big news!"

"Uso! We can never beat his boyfriend.."

Various reactions were made and Niou had a fun time recording them. Marui saw the trickster and sent him a 'I-also-want-a-copy' glance and he got a nod in reply.

"Settle down now! Echizen-san you may take the seat beside Marui-kun."

Ryoma nodded and walked until she reached the seat beside Marui. The redhead grinned and waved at her, which she just smiled at. Most of the guys blushed when they saw her smile, _'She's so cute...'_ then they turned gloomy, _'but her boyfriend is Marui Bunta so nevermind..'_

"Moving on, the annual school competition will be open for registry. This time, it's music. Also, the special rule states that you will need a partner to join in. Since this is your last year here, I highly encourage you to join in the competition. The deadline is on Friday next week and the competition itself is on Friday next next week. Don't worry, this is mostly for fun anyways~" Most of the class sweatdropped at the last part.

"Well, that's that for homeroom. Go to your next class now." And with that, Aoi-sensei went out of the room.

Students either poured out of the room or stayed to chat for a while with their friends.

"Ne, Ryo. You didn't tell me that you're accelerated earlier!" Marui was crying crocodile tears to Ryoma as he whined.

"You didn't ask."

"But~... Can I see your schedule?"

"Sure."

"Hm~ Let's see~ WHA- It's a copy of my schedule..."

"So we're going to be together for most of the classes?"

"Yeap~ Join the tennis club too~"

"Hai hai.."

Niou shook his head in amusement before heading to the music room. Of course, his video cam was perfectly safe inside his bag. _Puri~_

* * *

After a day full of shocked people and angry fangirls, Ryoma sighed for the first time in the day. Marui saw this and grinned apologetically.

"Ha... Bunta, who do I submit the club form for the tennis club?"

Marui blinked at that. After a few seconds, his brain finally responded, "Ah. It's either Yanagi, Sanada, or 'Mura"

"Hmm. Well, it's time for afternoon practice now right? Let's go to the courts."

"Sure~" Marui had an idea on what Ryoma was going to do and he would have to ask Niou for a copy of his video.

They arrived at the courts and Marui headed towards the clubroom to change his clothes. Ryoma just looked at Yukimura who was watching the match between Sanada and Kirihara.

"Yukimura-san." Ryoma greeted.

"Ah, Echizen-san. How can I help you?" Yukimura greeted back with a smile.

"Etto, I'm here to submit this club form. Also, Nishigawa-kouchou asked me to give this letter to you." Ryoma handed him her club form and the letter from the principal.

Yukimura raised a brow when he heard that the principal sent a letter to him. He got the letter and opened it to read. After a while, he only smiled in amusement. _Looks like this year is going to be interesting after all~_

"Saa, the principal wrote about very interesting things about you Echizen-san," Yukimura told her after reading. Ryoma could only think of _'How did the principal write about me in the letter?'_ while staring blankly at Yukimura.

Yukimura chuckled and said, "Welcome to the tennis club, Echizen-san."

* * *

"Hahahahaha.. Seriously, you should've seen their reactions when 'Mura told them that you're a new member! Too bad 'Mura sent you for a practice match against Bakaya.. Then again, their reactions when they saw Bakaya lose against you is also funny... Hahahahaha," Marui laughed out loud as he walked Ryoma home.

"You're laughing too much... Though I have to agree that it was quite hilarious."

Marui grinned until he remembered something, "Oh yea, Ryo. Wanna enter the music competition? With me, of course."

"Sure, why not. I'm playing the violin. You?"

"Do you even have to ask? Piano~ Rinko-san and Okaa-san said that we were quite the musical pair before. Wanna practice during the weekend? Then we can register around Monday."

Ryoma smiled and looked upwards to see the orange sky, "Musical pair, huh?"

* * *

**A/N: **School might be fun but then it's still hell for most of the time T-T. Also, please check the poll I posted on my profile :3. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chappie. Jaa o/


	7. Musical Pair

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**A/N: **Had a hard time writing this chapter ._. oh yea, kiss alert lel.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Musical Pair**

**In the Echizen Household:**

After many mishaps and threats, Saturday finally came. Why are there mishaps and threats? Courtesy of those fangirls. Who was it directed to? A certain Echizen Ryoma.

Then this morning, she had a visitor.

"Chibisuke!~ I missed you so much!~" Ryoga cried as he ran to 'hug' Ryoma. The stoic girl saw this and sidestepped at the last second, which resulted to Ryoga falling down to the floor, face first.

"Waaaaa~ Chibisuke, how could you not accept my hug of love?" Ryoga whined to his baby sister.

"You mean your hug of death?"

"You hurt me, Chibisuke. Is that how you greet your brother that you haven't seen for how many years?"

"Yes."

This made Ryoga's heart shatter like china glass and sulk. Ryoma just ignored her brother's sulking and went outside the living room.

Rinko and Nanjirou chuckled at their children's interaction with each other.

Ryoma had to prepare for her own activity this afternoon, which was going to Marui's house because they did promise to practice this weekend. That and the fact that Marui can't go to her house because of his piano. Good thing her instrument is only a violin.

Ryoma sighed as she remembered that they haven't decided on a piece to play. There's also the fact that music brings out her emotions whenever she plays. That's going to be the main problem for her. Emotions.

"Ara, Ryoma. Are you going out?" Rinko asked the girl as the mother saw her daughter dressed up.

"Un. Bunta's house for music practice."

"Ah. Take care and return before dinner or you can stay there for dinner, just call first."

"Hai."

The cat-eyed girl walked out, possibly ignoring or didn't see her mother's knowing grin.

* * *

**In the Marui Household:**

Two teenagers were sitting in Marui's bed as they decided on which piece to play.

"Hey, Ryo~"

"Nani?"

"Don't you agree that this piece is awesome?"

"..."

"..."

A nod.

"Yey~ I knew you'd love it~ I know you like classical pieces~"

"Do you even know what the title mean?"

"Uh...no?"

Staaaaaare-

"Tell me~" A pout.

Ryoma sighed before saying, "It means Love's Greeting."

"Oh~ As expected, you already know about this piece."

"I was bored."

"Tell me more about it~"

"The composer, Elgar Edward, finished this piece when he was engaged to be married-"

"Ah. Somehow isn't that like us~ Let's do this piece!"

The younger girl shook her head and let out an exasperated sigh, "Hai hai.."

Marui grinned and popped an apple flavored bubblegum into his mouth.

"Eh... Bunta, gimme one!~" Wow that attitude change.

"Gomen, this is the last one.." Marui nervously said as he watch the girl cry crocodile tears.

"Uso..."

Marui brightened up as an idea formed in his head. He grinned deviously before 'smiling' to the girl, "If you insist, I can give you one but there is going to be a condition."

"What's that condition?" Ryoma glowed with joy, "I'll do it!"

"Really?" Marui's 'smile' was a little close to a smirk now.

"Really." Ok. It became a smirk.

"Then~ I'm expecting no complaints~" Marui leaned in closer to the unsuspecting girl.

Before Ryoma could ask why should she complain, she didn't expect to feel a pair of lips on her own pair nor did she expect that it was Marui's.

Ryoma's mind failed her as she couldn't think of anything at that moment. She didn't move until she felt Marui nibbling on her lower lip, begging for entrance. Ryoma felt her lips part, giving the redhead entrance as his tongue roamed her mouth for a while before pushing something into it.

The redhead pulled back with a pant and a grin. He examined his fiancee's face and couldn't help but be proud of himself. Ryoma sat there with her face flushed red and panting heavily. Her eyes still wide as she wasn't able to comprehend what just happened.

"I'm going to get some drinks~" The redhead stood up and went out of the room but without sneaking one last glance towards the girl.

Ryoma barely heard what he said and the door slamming shut before touching her lips. _Did that seriously just happen?_

The girl felt that there was something in her mouth and found out it was the bubblegum that Marui _was_ chewing on. She felt her cheeks burn again. _So much for the bubblegum._

* * *

After that, Ryoma managed to get a hold of herself and practiced the piece with Bunta. After some few errors here and there, they were already mastering it. Ryohei and Kohei would give them comments where it sounded off and would give them praises.

"Eh, Ryo~ Stay here for dinner~ Onegai..." Bunta pleaded with puppy eyes towards Ryoma.

Ryoma flinched when she saw the puppy eyes. If she said no, those eyes will be full of sadness and she will feel guilty. If she said yes, well, she could avoid the "no" scenario. With a sigh, she nodded, "Fine.. Let me call Okaa-san first."

"Yey~"

Bunta, being the expert in Japanese food, be it sweets or not, cooked a lot of Ryoma's favorite food and even included Strawberry Daifuku for dessert.

"Arigato, Ta-chan. It was really yummy! Teach me how to make Daifuku next time!" Ryoma went back to her own childish personality. She used to receive cooking lessons from Bunta when they were younger. Though, it was mostly how to make sweets.

"Sure~ Wanna come by tomorrow? Oh wait.. Okaa-san and Tou-san's going to arrive tomorrow.."

"Ah! If so, Okaa-san might invite you guys for dinner. She said something like that."

"Really?"

"Un. I'll ask her to double check then."

Ryohei and Kohei looked at each other before asking, "Can we come too?"

The two teenagers looked surprised before smiling at them, "Of course, you guys are also coming. You are also family, ne?" Ryoma said as she smiled softly at the two.

"Yay~ Arigato, Bunta-nii, Ryoma-nee!"

They only giggled before Bunta went with Ryoma to walk her home.

* * *

"Ne, Bunta?"

"Nani?"

"Did you really have to kiss me earlier?"

Marui flinched a little as he did that for his own part of fun. Well, they weren't really intimate with each other so he felt like he had to do something.

"Etto... Un?" That came out as a question as Marui was also doubting himself.

Ryoma sighed, "Oh well. Though it caught me off-guard."

"Eh~ But did you enjoy it?" Insert a perverted grin from a certain redhead here.

The younger girl blushed before looking away, "Baka Bunta. I swear Baka Oyaji's rubbing off on you."

"Oi oi.. I'm not _that_ bad."

"So you do admit that you _are_ bad."

"Whatever you say, Ryo."

Ryoma giggled a little here. He always seemed to lose whenever they had arguments. The two walked a little bit more as they saw the Echizen household from afar.

"Ne, Ryo."

"Hm?~"

"Did you forget about the reward?"

"What reward?" Ryoma asked as she didn't remember about any rewards at all.

Marui grinned like he won the lottery, "You don't remember?"

"Tell me! What is this reward?"

"Well~ I can give you the reward right now."

"Ha?" was the last thing Ryoma said before Marui gave her a chaste kiss on her lips. She went a little wide-eyed and suddenly remembered about what reward was he talking about.

Marui grinned as he pulled back, "Remember now? The one when you surprised me with the news."

"Ah.. I remember now.." Ryoma sighed as this was the second time in the day that she got caught off-guard.

"Hehe~ Well, we're here now," Marui announced as they stopped by in front of Ryoma's house.

"Hm.. Arigato... for today."

"No problem~ You're free to come by anytime. Just inform me first~" Marui mock saluted.

"Hai hai.. Jaa... Oyasumi." Ryoma gave him a smile. A special smile that's only reserved for him.

"Oyasumi, Ryo. Jaa ne!~" Marui grinned like there was no tomorrow and bounced away. As in literally, bounced. He was bouncing in joy because of the events that happened.

Ryoma shook her head as she was amused by her fiance's antics.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri, Ryoma. How was your day?"

* * *

_**~The next morning~ (Sunday)**_

**In the Echizen Household:**

"Ohayo, Okaa-san," Ryoma stifled a yawn as she greeted her mother.

"Ohayo, Ryoma," Rinko greeted her daughter and set up a meal for her.

Ryoma took a seat on the table. Nodding thanks to her mother, she said her grace before eating her breakfast. She happily noted that it was Japanese cuisine.

Halfway through the meal, Ryoma remembered about yesterday night.

"Ne, Okaa-san."

"Nani, Ryoma?"

"Etto, Bunta's parents are coming back today. You said something about inviting them for dinner when they come back," Ryoma said and Rinko gasped.

"Ah. So they're coming back today? Well, could you go invite them for dinner?" Rinko asked her daughter.

"Sure," Ryoma shrugged. _Maybe I can also drag Bunta out for a match...weird, It's too quiet._

"Okaa-san, where's Baka Oyaji and Baka Aniki?"

"They went out to settle some business. I'm not really sure what is it about though."

The young girl just shook her head and sighed inwardly. _Whatever those two are doing, they will always cause trouble anyways._

Ryoma took her dishes and placed them on the sink. She then headed upstairs to take a bath and dress up. After that, she grabbed her tennis bag and headed out, "I'm going now!"

"Have a safe trip!"

* * *

Ryoma stood in front of the Marui Household looking rather exasperated. Why? On the way, she bumped onto Yukimura. Literally bumped. Ryoma still had her clumsy genes in her even though she acts maturely (most of the time). While Yukimura didn't mind at all, she apologized at least a thousand times before the blue haired teen calmed her down. The sadistic buchou made a deal with her to calm her down. What deal? The buchou will make her do 1 thing he asks her to do and she will NOT argue/complain. Ryoma, being 'responsible' accepted. It was only when the buchou said his good bye when the situation registered in her brain. "Sadistic buchou" and "make her do 1 thing without an argument" doesn't look very nice in one sentence.

Ryoma sighed before ringing the doorbell. A very familiar redhead went out of the house and adopted a surprised expression at his face.

"Ryo? What are you doing here?" Marui asked before opening the gate to let her in but she just shook her head.

"Okaa-san told me to invite you guys for dinner tonight," Ryoma explained.

"Ah. Sure~ I'll tell them," Marui happily nodded.

"Well, care for a game?" Ryoma smirked as she gestured towards her tennis bag.

"Sure. Let's go to a nearby street tennis court then."

"Fine with me."

* * *

Ryoma and Marui arrived at the street tennis courts and they were surprised on how many people were there.

"Wow, it's so crowded here," Marui whistled on how many people were there.

"But it seems that there're only double matches going on," Ryoma observed and she inwardly winced.

"That's because with the amount of people here, double matches are the only way to maximize the courts."

The pair both turned to see a brunette who's smiling at them.

"Hey, I've never seen you two around here. New around here? I'm Tachibana Ann, by the way." The brunette happily introduced herself which reminded Ryoma of a certain redhead beside her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Echizen Ryoma. Yes, we're new around here."

"Marui Bunta. Yoroshiku." At this, Ann developed a confused expression.

"Ara? Your name is quite familiar.." Ann tried to remember but to no avail. Ryoma and Marui just chuckled at her thinking gesture.

"Well, we're here for a game. Ryo, wanna play doubles with me?" Marui asked the green haired girl beside him.

"Eh? You know-"

"It's going to be fine. It's me after all and not anyone else," Marui playfully winked as Ryoma gave in, "Hai hai.."

Marui turned to the brunette and asked, "Who are the best doubles pair here?"

Ann gestured to a pair who were currently playing a match against some people. One guy had spiky orange hair and his partner had purple/gray wavy hair that was tied up in a ponytail, "Currently, it's those two from Gyokurin. Though they're quite arrogant, they usually challenge everyone around here. New or not."

Ryoma smirked a little at that, "Hm. Interesting."

"But too bad you suck at doubles~" Marui teased the green haired girl who pouted in reply, "Che."

Ann giggled at the two, "Well, good luck to you two~"

The two blinked in confusion before the brunette pointed behind them. They turned to see the Gyokurin pair which were heading towards them. Oh. Good luck eh?

"You two. New around here? It's quite rare to see a girl playing doubles with a boy though," Carrot head, nicknamed by our pair, looked at Ryoma as if she was some sort of alien.

"Yea, we're new around here." Marui said as his face adopted a steely look.

"Whoa there, no need to be overprotective of your girlfriend," Ryoma sweatdropped at this, "We only want to know if you can play or not."

"We wouldn't be even here if we can't play," Ryoma said as she thought, _What are our bags for? Display?_

Marui mentally sweatdropped at Ryoma. Technically, she can't play doubles.

"Oh. I like your spunk kid," Insert a glare from Marui and Ryoma, "Let's play a match then." The ponytail guy said.

"Sure. But make sure not to cry when we're done with you," Ryoma was seriously pissed off. She will not back down if she got called "kid". Never.

~A few minutes later~

"Uso... The Gyokurin pair lost to a pair of new kids? What's more, to a girl?" One guy managed to say as he stared wide eyed along with the others. The Gyokurin pair were sweating heavily and panting as if they ran a marathon while the _Unknown_ pair didn't even break a sweat. What's worse was that the Gyokurin pair lost with 0-6. Complete annihilation as they didn't even get past one ball against them.

"M-Monsters.." Carrot head barely managed to say between breaths.

"Hm~ I've been called worse." Ryoma looked at them with no emotions, "And that's better than being called a kid. Let's go."

Marui smirked playfully and then ran after Ryoma who was already near the stairs.

"Ryo, what did you think?"

"They're still Mada Mada."

"That's so surprising, coming from you."

"The sarcasm is not needed. By the way, when do you want to practice for the competition again?"

Marui's thought was, _What competition?_, before remembering what she was referring to, "Ah. What do you say about Wednesday?"

"Fine. But what time?"

"Hm... Free time? You never know~"

Ryoma sighed and said, "Let's go home. We still have that family dinner."

* * *

**~Time skip~**

Monday and Tuesday went by without a problem (except for those fangirls) and in Wednesday, Yukimura was actually surprised to see Marui and Ryoma winning against Kirihara and Yanagi. In a doubles match. He faintly remembered Marui saying that the cat-eyed girl sucked at doubles. Now, he was doubting that.

"Saa, Genichirou. What do you say about an early dismissal?

"What for?"

"Don't you think they deserve a break?"

"Hm."

"Saa." Yukimura smiled at his fukubuchou before turning to the club, "Minna, can I get your attention?"

Of course, he did get all of their attention as they kept away their rackets and formed lines in front of their buchou.

"Saa, we've noticed that you guys have worked hard for the past few days. So, for today, you guys will be dismissed early." This brought some silent cheers as they didn't want to cheer out loud and cancel the early dismissal.

"With that said, Dismissed." Most members scrambled as they cleaned up the tennis courts before leaving.

The regulars and Ryoma only went to their buchou and fukubuchou.

"It's rare for you to dismiss them early, Yukimura." Yagyuu commented as the others nodded.

"Saa, you guys have been working hard for the past few days."

Marui grinned at Ryoma, "See? I told you~ Free time~"

Ryoma sighed, "If only you didn't say that, I would've thought that you had nothing to do with it."

"I don't~"

"So, where?"

"Wanna do it here? Nobody's going to bother us anyways." Many ears went red/perked up at this. Perverted team.

"Really? How will you bring your piano here. So much for being a tensai." Giggles and sighs of relief were heard. Wait. Piano?

"87.54% they're talking about the upcoming school music competition." Yanagi clarified their questions. Most reactions were shocked.

"Eh? Senpai-tachi. You guys can play music?" Kirihara asked.

Ryoma only nodded while Marui grinned, "Sure can~"

"Uso!"

"What's a lie?!"

"I mean senpai never told us!"

"I told you now!"

"But-"

"Urusai." Ryoma pinched their ears and twisted it painfully. The two victims only let out a strangled, "Go-gomenasai."

The others either smirked or smiled as they looked at the scene. Ryoma has really gotten accustomed to them. To the point that she even participates in the Regulars' training and hangs out with them. But that's mostly because of Marui.

"Jokes aside, I already borrowed the music room for today," Marui informed them which gave him stares.

"Saa, Marui-kun. You already borrowed it in advance without knowing that there will be early dismissal?" A murderous aura surrounded the blue haired buchou.

"E-Etto.. I just had a feeling there's going to be free time today... You can even ask Ryo!" Marui glanced hopefully towards Ryoma at the last part which made the girl sigh.

"Is this true, Echizen-san?"

"Hai, buchou. He told me that during Sunday," Ryoma obediently replied.

"Saa. Marui, can you let us spectate your practice?" Yukimura gestured to the other regulars and smiled at Marui. The redhead felt hopeless as he knew it's a one-sided request. He looked at Ryoma for permission, which she replied with a shrug. _It's fine with me._

"Sure."

* * *

The regulars watched in amazement on how the two opposites played their instruments with ease. The more amazing part was how emotions clearly poured out of their music (**A/N:** Idek. I suck at explaining it so yea.). Especially in Ryoma's case, it showed at her music and face. Yes, their dear stoic of a _friend_ was actually showing emotions. Only if they knew how she acts when she's alone with Marui.

They sat in comfortable silence except for the music and a few hums from Yagyuu who already knew what the music was (He wakes up to classical music everyday). The music ended with a long note from Ryoma and some from Marui.

As soon as it ended, the spectators applauded.

"Uso! Marui-senpai's actually good.." Kirihara shouted in disbelief as he clapped.

"I did tell you~" Marui grinned as did a "V" sign with his hand.

"Saa. The competition will be a lot more interesting now," A certain buchou said in delight.

"Come to think of it, why didn't you join?" Yagyuu asked the Child of God. Many heads turned in curiosity.

Yukimura chuckled before answering, "I may be skilled in arts but not in this type of arts."

Many sweatdropped at his answer while Kirihara turned to the others with a questioning look, "What does he mean by that?"

"You really deserve the name Bakaya." Kirihara turned to the 'owner' of the voice, which he thought was Jackal, "What did you say?!"

Jackal

"Puri." Only 4 people noticed a devilish smirk within the chaos.

* * *

"Mattaku. Can't Niou stop it with his pranks," Marui whined to no one in particular as he walked out of the music room with Ryoma. The others already went home ahead of them while they stayed back for more practice. The school was mostly deserted, considering what time it was.

"Bunta... where's your bag?" Ryoma asked though she already expected the answer.

"...Crap. I think I left it in the clubroom. I'll go get it, so can you wait at the entrance?" Marui grinned sheepishly and Ryoma said, "Okay."

As Marui ran towards the tennis courts, Ryoma began to walk towards the entrance. It was quiet until the classroom door beside her opened and the people inside it grabbed her and threw her inside before locking the door from outside.

"Serves you right! I hope you freeze to death!" A girl sneered from the hallway. Ryoma recognized the voice's owner as Ashiwa Rui and only shook her head in disbelief. The girls outside mocked her (Though she just ignored it and looked outside through the window) and left. As the footsteps faded, Ryoma walked towards the window to unlock it. Hey, it's the first floor and wow, they planned on locking her there for the night yet didn't think about the windows as possible escape route. Brilliant.

Ryoma was walking towards the window when the door unlocked and opened. She turned to see Yukimura Seiichi looking worriedly at her. She blinked.

"Buchou, I thought you went home already," The girl said as she kept her usual poker face. Said buchou only wondered on how did she remain calm in this type of situation. Then again, she's not a normal girl.

"I overheard their group about making you pay or something like that. I tailed them for almost an hour and I guess it payed off," Yukimura smiled as he thought of telling this incident to Niou. That should certainly make those girls learn their lesson.

The girl stared for a few moments before asking, "But why did you that?"

This question caught the older teen off-guard and inwardly chuckled on how curious she was. _She's really like her. Innocent and curious._

"Saa. You remind me of my little sister," Now it's the girl's turn to be caught off-guard. Out of all the answers she expected, she didn't expect that.

"Hm."

Yukimura looked at her and stepped aside, "A few more minutes and Marui's going to panic."

That reminded Ryoma of her waiting fiance and how much of a worrywart he was, "Ah. Arigato guzaimasu. Take care on your way home."

"Same to you."

* * *

"Come on, Ryo~ Tell me~"

Ryoma ignored Marui's whine and continued walking while her companion whined/asked.

"What happened? I was really worried!" Marui continued, "Plus, I saw that non-existent fan club president with her other followers, laughing on how they finally had 'revenge'. I thought it had something to do with you so I was ready to search every inch and corner to-"

"Enough. I'm fine as you can see," Ryoma cut him off as his rambling was giving her a migraine. Just thinking about those _girls_ gives her a migraine.

"But.. Did they do something?" Marui asked seriously which made the girl beside him inwardly flinch.

"Nothing much."

"That's so vague.."

"Depends on how you see it. Anyways, if they had 'revenge' on someone, then I think they'll get punished tomorrow." Ryoma had a smirk as she said this while Marui's anger became pity. That smirk means she's already planned everything. He could only pray that it will not involve him.

* * *

_**~The next morning~**_

**In Rikkaidai:**

Everything was going fine in the tennis courts. Regulars and Non-Regulars did their daily menus that were provided by Yanagi (also improvised by Ryoma). In other words, peaceful could be used to describe it. As of now.

"WHERE'S THAT DAMN GIRL?!"

Many heads turned in confusion at that shout while some frowned. They had a gist of what's happening and 3 people actually knew exactly what's the problem.

Ryoma and Marui turned to the owner of the voice. If someone was looking for a girl there in the _boys'_ tennis courts, there's only one person who fits the bill.

Niou went near Ryoma while Yukimura walked towards the owner of the voice, who turned out to be Ashiwa Rui. "May I ask what business do you have with one of my club members?" The buchou asked with a smile. Usually, when he smiles towards her, it's always forced. But today, it wasn't forced. Why? Because Rui looked like she went through... abnormal situations.

Rui glared at Yukimura, who still kept his amused smile, and said, "I need to talk with her. Privately." Scratch said, she growled.

Yukimura's smile got wider, "Sorry, but we're in the middle of practice. It would be better if you talk with her after practice." _Not like I'm going to let that happen~_

"But this is urgent."

"If you'll excuse me," Yukimura ignored her and went back beside Sanada, who gave him a questioning look. He only replied with, "I'll tell you later," before grabbing his racket and heading off to one of the courts. Probably going to slaughter whoever was there.

"Hey-" Rui tried to protest but was cut off by Sanada's shout, "Why are you guys not practicing?! Tarundoru! Give me 30 laps now!"

"Hai!"

* * *

Ryoma was in the girls' changing room. She immediately went there after practice before anyone else could interrupt. More like, avoiding the girls.. then again, if they used their brains, they would know that she changes her clothes here and not with the boys. Ryoma sighed and went out of the room after quickly changing into her school uniform.

After taking a few steps, she was immediately surrounded by the girls and their 'leader', Ashiwa Rui. Wow, seems like they did use their brains.

"You! We'll never forgive for what happened to us earlier this morning!" Rui scowled as she remembered earlier's events.

Ryoma inwardly sighed, she didn't even do anything to them. Ok, maybe she jinxed them on being pranked by Niou, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, you bitch! You did those stuff to us!" One girl shouted.

"Sou sou! You probably did that out of revenge didn't you?!" Another shouted while Ryoma thought _'Hypocrite.'_

"How did you even escape yesterday?!"

"Someone found me," was Ryoma's answer. She didn't tell more details about this 'someone.'

"Heh. Lucky bitch. You should've been frozen to death and cried like a baby." One of the girls sneered and laughed. The others also laughed/snickered.

Ryoma plainly ignored them while thinking, _'I'm going to be late at this rate..'_

Rui snapped at her other companions, "You idiots! She didn't even get humiliated nor get hurt yet we were!" Many snapped out of their laughter and growled at Ryoma, "Good to see that you've stopped laughing now. Make her pay!"

As they tried to lunge at her, Ryoma easily sidestepped each of their 'attacks' and calmly walked towards the school building, leaving most of the girls grumbling about how more dirt got into their clothes and a certain frustrated Ashiwa Rui.

* * *

During lunch break, Ryoma went straight towards Niou's desk while Marui trailed after her. Niou tried to pull the 'innocent' face but to no avail as the girl was extremely sharp.

"What. Did. You. Do." It was a statement as she knew that he's definitely involved with the 'revenge'.

"I only did what I had to do," Niou coolly stated while waving his hand as if nothing was wrong.

Ryoma sighed and shook her head, "While I agree that those girls need to be taught a lesson, I hope you didn't go overboard."

The redhead beside her finally caught on what she was talking about and asked, "What did you exactly do?"

"Want me to list all of them?"

"Err.. tell me 5 things then," Marui was 100% sure that Niou did at least 20 pranks to _each_ girl. Wherever they were during the span of 6 hours.

Niou smirked, "Sure~ First of all, I placed some tacks inside their indoor shoes." Marui sweatdropped at that while Ryoma remained passive.

"Secondly, I put piles of dirt inside their shoe locker~" Ah. No wonder the girls' clothes were so dirty. It must've went to them the moment they opened their shoe locker.

"Thirdly, I snuck in their respective classrooms. Of course, while looking like another student that goes to this school. I put some worms under their desks," Marui shivered at that and Ryoma still remained passive.

"Fourthly, I made sure that 'someone' would bump onto them and accidentally pour water over them," Niou smirked at that and the pair knew who was the someone and it wasn't accidentally at all.

"Fifthly, I put some sand in their hair driers," Niou said with a wink and a grin while Marui sighed at the chaos his teammate caused while Ryoma just blinked.

"It was a mission. I couldn't afford to fail it." Niou smirked and stood up, "Now if you'll excuse me, I must eat~" He left with that.

"Mission?" Ryoma echoed and looked questioningly towards Marui.

Marui just shrugged in reply. _Must be 'Mura who gave that 'mission'... _

* * *

_**~Time skip~**_

Days flew by and the day of the School Competition came.

All students were currently gathered in their spacious auditorium that didn't look too spacious at the moment with all of the students in it.

Suddenly, two people came up onto the podium with a microphone in their hands.

"Good morning, you guys! We'll be your Emcees for today! I'm Wataru Shigeru!" A boy with silver hair and blue eyes exclaimed while his partner, who was a girl with black hair that was tied up to a side ponytail said, "And I'm Mashiro Nana."

"Are you ready for some musical blast?!" Shigeru asked the students with enthusiasm and the students also replied with a loud "YEA!"

"This time, we have 15 pairs that will perform on stage. Our judges will be grading them and the one with the highest grade would be the winner. The judges are: Nishigawa-kouchou, Aikawa-sensei, and Aoi-sensei." The three sat at their respective seats reserved for judges.

"There are three areas where they will judge the performance: Performance, if the musical piece was outstanding or not and if they committed any mistakes. Impact, if the audience liked it or not. Lastly, Attire. This will be a stepping stone to people who are aiming to be a musician in the future as this will be like a replica of competitions. Without further ado, let's welcome our first pair!"

Minutes flew by as pairs played their piece or sang. Most were experienced and some were not. But it was still a good performance as they did it with their hearts.

"Wow! That was a nice performance! Now, let's welcome our next and last pair, Marui Bunta and Echizen Ryoma!" A lot of gasps were heard as they didn't know a tennis regular was participating and a lot of jealous fangirls were frustrated for not being 'chosen' by their 'Bunta-sama'.

The tennis pair went up on stage and it became quiet. Marui was wearing a black tuxedo and actually wasn't chewing on a gum while Ryoma wore a black sleeveless dress that reached her ankles as she held her violin. They got into their positions and soon began playing their piece, Salut d'Amour by Edward Elgar.

The piece went from high to low in an abnormal rhythm but it was still peaceful to hear. The audience was shocked on how they expertly handled their instruments and how they were better than the others. What's more was that Ryoma was constantly changing her face's expression as if responding to the music. It was a rare sight to see so much emotions on her face.

They ended it with a long note from Ryoma and some closing notes from Marui. After it ended, there was silence for 5 seconds before loud cheering erupted from the audience. They were clapping, shouting, some where even whistling.

"That was an outstanding performance by Echizen and Marui! Don't you agree, Mashiro-san?" Shigeru exclaimed as Nana nodded, "Ee, they were simply wonderful. Let's see what score will the judges give them later on."

"As that was the last pair, there will be a 10 minutes intermission as the judges will decide what pair won!"

With that, the audience were buzzing with anticipation while the tennis regulars were proud of their teammates.

"Sugoi! They will definitely win!" Kirihara's eyes sparkled as he cheered for his senpai-tachi.

"Saa, it will be up to the judges." Yukimura chuckled as he also thought they will definitely win.

"Hmm. 97.5% they will win." Yanagi said as the others sweatdropped. The percentage was expected and unexpected at the same time.

As 10 minutes passed by, Shigeru and Nana came up to the podium again with three enveloped at their hands.

"Here we are, folks! The winners will be now announced!" The audience cheered and Nana silenced them with a polite cough.

"Coming as 2nd runner up, would be the Hajime-Eshino pair!" The respective pair went on stage and they were given a certificate.

"Next, the 1st runner up would be, Kiyo-Miya pair!" The two girls went on stage with a smile and they were given a plaque.

"Now then, the winner that amazed us all today is, none other than, Marui Bunta and Echizen Ryoma!" The crowd let out cheers and clapped as the mentioned pair went on stage and got a mini-trophy. Marui grinned at the people while Ryoma smiled a little.

"Let us give them a round of applause!"

"Wait there, don't leave yet! The awarding ceremony ain't done yet! The winner will get an additional prize!" Many were confused and wondering at this part. What additional prize?

"The additional prize is... a pair of VIP Tickets to the newly built yet super popular amusement park, Senbonzakura!"

* * *

**A/N:** LOL yes, I know. The amusement park name is from the Vocaloid song, Senbonzakura by Hatsune Miku ouo. Well... I couldn't think of anything else. It feels like my brain was malfunctioning during the whole time I made this chapter... Well... school... ;; - ;; so yea. And that's all! Jaa! o/


End file.
